Reading of Son of Athena
by Shinigami2530
Summary: Olympians and few demigods read Son of Athena. Done on popular request.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympians are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Warnings: Same as the original story. Except one more. Contains 90 - 100% more Salazar. I think. That is an estimate. Feel free to calculate actual amount once both stories are finished._

 _And I know that this might come off as advertisement for my original fic. But I wanted to make a reading. I have seen and read other authors' works which have done the same. So, with the communication with the interested authors who wanted to post this had (still is) stopped (on both sides), I thought why not do it myself._

* * *

Reading of: Chapter One

* * *

It was a regular early morning in Olympus.

Zeus was alone in the Throne Room. He was not surprised when he had entered. Hera was mad at him for some reason (he didn't know for real this time) so she had slept in her own temple. She had not woken up yet. As for the remaining Olympians, he could only guess.

The red light told him that Apollo was bringing up his Chariot, as Artemis's was going into the garage. Or somewhere else. He had forgotten where she kept it during the day. Besides, Olympus did have multiple garages, right? If not, Hermes had a lot of explaining to do. Zeus had bought ten luxury curs through—

Zeus's eyes widened. "HERMES! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!"

Hearing his name, said messenger god popped in. "Hey pops! Morning!"

"I need my money back, Hermes. For the ten cars." Zeus said angrily.

"Who's buying cars?" Hephaestus strolled in. "I need multiple carburetors for this next project and—"

"Why not materialise them?" Athena walked in. She took her seat at her throne and immediately took out a book.

Zeus glared at his grinning son as more and more of the Olympians popped in.

The bickering reached a new high as Hestia stepped in.

She blinked at the noise.

Then she walked out. It was more peaceful at the Camp's fire place.

* * *

"And that is why, Aphrodite, you should not use make-up while—"

Whatever Hera wanted to say was interrupted as multiple flashes erupted in the center of the room.

"Apollo!"

"Wasn't me! This time at least!" Apollo defended himself from his father.

As the light died down, the gods heard soft grunts of discomfort.

They recognised all of them.

Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Actually, all of the Athena cabin was here. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares.

And Hades himself. Much to his confusion. He was not supposed to be here. The gods were confused as to why Hades was brought in with the demigods. He wondered the same.

Before anyone could say a thing, the Fates appeared in the Throne Room.

"You may be wondering why we have gathered you all here today." said Lakhesis.

"Not really, no," Apollo replied, which went ignored.

"We have done so to make you all read a story." Atropos continued.

Athena and her children looked interested. Ares began, "We have better things to—"

"Why?" Zeus spoke. He knew better than to speak against the Fates.

"Who knows? Maybe it's an alternate reality. Maybe its just a silly little fanfiction written by a twenty-something dork to compensate for his lack of an active social life. The point is to take a break," Clotho said.

"Yes. You all work too much. Not as much as us, and Dionysus doesn't do shit, but still." Lakhesis commented.

"But first, we are bringing in some chara– I mean people from another reality, the one in which the story takes place." Atropos said. And on cue, came in more people.

Some they recognised, and some they did not.

Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. Luke Castellan, Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes.

A tall, very beautiful black haired woman with stormy gray eyes. Most of the previously summoned demigods thought that this was another Athena, but the gods knew otherwise. A regal looking man with short, but messy black hair and sky-blue eyes. A pale skin man with straight, shoulder-length jet black hair, and green eyes. Another woman with long, blonde hair and warm, brown eyes held on a beautiful face.

"Luke?!" Percy yelled, readying his sword.

Luke was confused. He was sure that he did not play any prank on Percy. Oh right, he stole Percy's gameboy, re-painted it and sold it back to him... Maybe he found out. But that didn't explain why the others were glaring at him. Wait, was that Thalia?! Holy shit, that was Thalia. Before he could do something, the Fates spoke up.

"These people are not from your dimension. They may not be the same people you know. So, play nice," Clotho said.

"Indeed. We have frozen time outside. Because we can." Lahkesis said.

"You have no control over time," Apollo commented, only to be ignored.

"Enjoy the story. If you don't, we will make you. We have that power." Atropos said.

"No you don't," Apollo said which went ignored again.

The Fates disappeared. Zeus looked at the four men and women who were not from this dimension. "Who are you?"

"Before we answer, did you take some oath about not having demigods?" said the black haired woman.

"Yes they did," Annabeth replied.

"I guess I should state my birth year then. Godric Gryffindor, son of Zeus. Born in 867 A.D." Godric said. Hera glared at him. He was born before the oath, so she could not accuse her husband beyond adultery.

"Rowena Ravenclaw, daughter of Athena and champion of Hecate." Rowena said.

"Helga Hufflepuff, daughter of Apollo," Helga introduced herself.

"I am Salazar Slytherin, slayer of all pus—" Rowena elbowed him "—I mean son of Hermes." He then looked at Zeus. "Holy shit! Sean Bean?!"

"Now that is out of the way, lets begin. Because I am quite sure that the Fates have locked us in." Zeus commanded, ignoring Salazar. He just wanted to get this done with, even though Hermes and Apollo were stiffling laughs.

"Are you sure they did?" Athena asked.

"Yes." Zeus said.

"And my second question. What are we reading?"

A book fell from the ceiling.

"Son of Athena," read the goddess in question.

"I get a brother?" Annabeth questioned.

"Oh right, he probably doesn't exist in this dimension," Beckendorf whispered to Silena.

Which was a bad idea given that she almost chocked a sob. She wanted her boyfriend. She was also confused why Clarisse of this dimension was unresponsive to her.

"That sounds like a stupid title," Ares said. He went ignored.

Athena opened up the first page.

* * *

 **(31 Oct 1991)**

 **Albus Dumbledore placed the bundle in his arms on the doorstep of a house. He knew it wasn't the best place for the baby sleeping in the bundle, but they were his only living relatives. The protection on him would not work unless he was with his blood-relatives, even if they may not treat him properly.**

"This guy is enabling child neglect at the very least, if not abuse?" Percy asked. As a victim of child abuse, he wanted to kill this Dumbledore for actively putting someone through a similar experience.

Rowena shared his sentiments but did not voice them. Dumbledore was already on her shit list back in her dimension.

 **He had also placed letter with the baby, hoping that the residents of No. 4 Privet Drive would treat him as he, Dumbledore, hoped that they would.**

 **He took a few steps back, allowing a giant man, Rubeus Hagrid, say goodbye to the baby. His other colleague and his right hand woman, Minerva Mcgonagall, was still telling him it was a bad idea, but it fit straight into Dumbledore's plans.**

 **It would not do for the Boy-Who-Lived to be an arrogant, spoilt, no-good brat that he would no doubt become if he were to be placed in a magical household. And, he would come to Hogwarts weak and malleable, and not independent and strong, if he was raised here.**

"Weak and malleable?" Salazar questioned. "All the strands of hair in his beard – which I think is this long to compensate for something – could not possibly be close to —"

"Shut up, Salazar," Helga chided. "Lady Athena is reading."

 **The three of them apparated away to Hogwarts, not noticing the lone owl watching them. While this may not raise any eyebrows - an owl gazing out in the night was a common sight - this particular owl was larger than any other owl on the planet. It had piercing stormy-gray eyes, white feathers with golden streaks, and an overall majestic appearance.**

 **The owl flew over to the sleeping form of the baby, transforming into a woman upon reaching. The woman was undoubtedly beautiful, having long, dark hair, and eyes similar to her owl form. Her gaze was calculating, as if thinking more than a million thoughts at the same time. She was dressed in Greek battle armour, a spear and shield strapped to her back.**

I, oops, I mean **Athena picked her son up from the porch, bringing his small, sleeping body close to her chest. Her son, Hadrian Potter, was a survivor of the killing curse. While she was happy that he survived, it left a bitter-sweet sensation in her mind knowing that his parents, and perhaps the most intriguing mortals in Magical Britain, had crossed the river.**

"Backstory time!" Apollo yelled, causing Artemis to hit him. Hard.

Athena was intrigued as well, wanting to continue.

"Eh, nothing special. She met Harry's parents in a park and they told her to make him." Salazar said. "Oops. Spoiler alert."

"Oh, fuck you Salazar!" Most of the audience yelled.

"See? That is why I don't want him anywhere near Harry," Silena muttered to Rowena.

"The fact that you are telling me this and not the other way around scares me. Honestly." Rowena replied.

Aphrodite was now really interested to see what Silena's relationship with Harry was.

 **To her, Hadrian was special. He was based from two mortals - James and Lily Potter, who had managed to gain her attention in a local chess tournament she participated in. While one would expect her to play the ancient strategy game against someone like Garry Kasparov, she had lost a bet against Apollo.**

"That is why you do not bet against me! I know everything!"

"What is the exact number of fucks I give?" Ares asked.

"Uhh..." Apollo tried to guess. It could not possibly be zero. Everyone gave fucks when it came to him.

"Hint. Its the amount of times you have successfully beaten your sister in an argument."

"So zero, then." Hermes said.

 **Thinking back on it, she should not have bet against the God of Prophecies on who was going to win the FIFA world cup last year. But the sun-burnt idiot was playing on her pride. As a result, she had to play chess in a local chess tournament in England. That was also the part of the bet.**

 **When she reached the final round of the boring tournament, she had to fight off against a red-haired, emerald eyed woman called Lily Potter.**

 **And she almost managed to beat Athena. Or rather a bored Athena who underestimated her foe.**

Athena stopped reading for a moment. A mortal woman who managed to nearly defeat her? Impressive.

"Either that woman, Lily, is really good, or Mom's losing her touch," Malcolm said. The rest of his siblings agreed.

 **But nonetheless, Athena was impressed by Lily, to the point that Athena revealed who she really was and granted her a wish.**

 **Lily and her husband, James, who was also with her, both asked for a child. While she would have pulled I-am-a-virgin-goddess card, James Potter knew of her ability to create children from her mind, because he himself was a son of Hecate. And Athena had already promised them a wish.**

"Anyone else feel that this James being a son of Hecate was thrown in at the last second?" Ares questioned, which drew looks of confusion from the demigods from the other dimension. Why would it be thrown in if it was fact?

"You know what else was thrown in?" Hermes asked. "Your dumb face."

Ares looked ready to pulverise the messenger, but Zeus stopped them both. "Continue, my daughter," he said.

 **So she agreed, and used her omnipresence to spend some time with the couple to get to know them better. She was further impressed by Lily's analytical and strategic mind, and James's mastery over magic. When she had gathered enough information on her child's future parents, she created Hadrian.**

 **Athena was brought out of the flashback when Little Hadrian woke up in her arms. Eyes that were similar to her own stared back at her, but the ones on the young boy had a greenish tinge. It made them much more beautiful in her eyes. Perhaps she should add that to all her future children? No... Hadrian would be the only one. The gene that coded for eye colour could not be modified so as to put two colours in the same eye. It had only happened here because of his magic. Or she had done something to his genes that coded eye-colour without realizing it.**

 **And besides, Athena was not the ones to play around with the human genome, even though she had already removed the short-sightedness of her son when he was in her mind. Since she raised the foetus in her mind, she could remove or modify genes that she felt would be detrimental to her child's well-being. She was also against making them into mutants like the X-men, for obvious reasons.**

"Whoa! This has X-men?!" Nico questioned.

"No. I think the book simply used an analogy." Silena answered. Athena continued before anyone else could speak up.

 **Any condition of the eye was amongst 'detrimental to my child' list, and hence was fixed.**

 **She was still trying to fix the dyslexia without taking away the ability to read and write Ancient Greek.**

 **Hadrian giggled in Athena's arms, causing her to smile.**

"He's so cute!" Most of the ladies and some men cooed.

Rowena looked at the image with heavy amounts of nostalgia. Those were simpler times. Before he was corrupted by the evil known as Salazar.

 _'Why do I feel insulted?_ ' Salazar wondered.

 **Which turned into a frown. She recognized the look in his eyes: recognition. That should not be possible; he had never seen her. She had sent him to his parents as soon as he was born, like she did with all her children. The only way he could have recognized her was through a portrait. And she knew the Potter Manor had very accurate portraits of the Gods. Of course, they were just paintings, and not the magical talking kind. But that wasn't possible; his memory shouldn't be that developed at this stage.**

"Just shows how much I underestimated his brain at first," Rowena muttered. Athena raised a brow at her daughter, deducing that she left her son with Rowena before continuing.

 **Unknown to her, the thought going through Harry's mind was: 'Look, Harry. This is the portrait of a very important woman who helped us. Your father and I have the honour of being her friend.'**

"Again the same," Rowena said.

"Pretty sure Hadrian is not shortened to Harry. And isn't Hadrian a Roman name? And Athena hates those guys," Apollo said.

Athena chose to speak up. "I don't name my children. I leave that to their mortal parents."

"And as for the first bit, who cares?" Salazar asked rhetorically. "Stop nitpicking useless details and enjoy the show for crying out loud."

Salazar then noticed the looks everyone from his own dimension was giving him. "What?!"

"That... That was logical..." Godric said, stunned.

"You do know that I taught three generations of wizards and was the best there is at political maneuvering, potions and charms, and wooing ladies? Not necessarily in that order."

Sensing that the two demigods were about to go into a full blown argument, Athena loudly read, attempting to silence them.

 **Filing it away for later, she ran a finger over his lightning-shaped scar, lulling him to sleep. 'Someone trying to cheat death, huh? Oh well... It seems I will be owing Thanatos a favour.'**

"Yeah, but you also wanted your office to have a special lens that could help you see through a woman's clothing!" Godric shot back.

"One more word out of both of you and you will regret ever vibrating those vocal cords, no, you will think twice before exhaling!" Rowena snapped at them.

They immediately shut up, and the Athena Cabin members looked at her with respect, along with Clarisse, Artemis and Silena. Athena shot her daughter a thankful look, before continuing.

 **With that, Athena vanished into nothingness with her son.**

 **Athena (and Harry) appeared on a cold, desolate river bank. In front of the goddess was a house made from bones, skulls, and tombstones. This was the house of Thanatos, on the banks of Cocytus. The cold air didn't affect Athena much, but Harry shivered uncontrollably for a few seconds until Athena wrapped him up in a warmer blanket that was conjured within a thought's notice. Then he slept peacefully. As soon as he was notified about her presence, Thanatos walked out the front door.**

 **He was a six-foot tall, buff man, but his face and body were covered in a dark robe. Athena knew this to be the robe he used to sleep (if he could, that is), if the 'PLEASE DO NOT DIE WHILE DEATH IS ASLEEP' written on his chest was any indication. His ever present scythe was draped over his back, the silvery black Stygian Iron blade of the scythe glowing softly, yet menacingly.**

 **"Lady Athena," Thanatos said in a deathly rasp of a voice. "What do you require me for?"**

 **"Take a look on my son's forehead, Thanatos," Athena replied.**

 **Thanatos did so. And he did NOT like what he found. A soul shard?! That meant a mortal was trying to cheat him. 'CHEAT ME? THE GOD OF DEATH? I AM GOING TO - why is Athena glaring at me? Oh. The little one is crying.' Thanatos then realized that he was not only releasing a deathly aura that would have sent even the strongest of men and women crying, he was also thinking out loud. REALLY loud.**

"Oh dear," Rowena whispered. She knew what was to come; it took forever to get Harry to stop crying. She pitied her mother.

 **Athena was glaring daggers at Death, all the while comforting her son who was crying loudly from being woken up abruptly. How she did it Thanatos had no idea, and he did NOT want to find out. So he simply (and painlessly) extracted the soul shard from Harry's forehead, and walked (ran) back into his house, knowing that the Goddess of Wisdom was still glaring at him. He even forgot to send the shard into the Soul Regenerator(tm) to begin reconstruction of the soul as more and more shards would begin to come into his (Hades's) dominion.**

"He forgets normal protocol. No payment again." Hades said.

"Hades, what have we talked about paying our employees?" Zeus asked condescendingly.

"You start paying these fools on a monthly basis and then talk." Hades shot back, referring to the remaining Olympians.

"They don't want payment." Zeus said.

"Speak for yourself, I want—"

Whatever Hermes wanted to say was cut off as he was rendered unconscious, courtesy of a lightning strike from Zeus. The others took it as a cue not to protest and Athena continued.

 **Would it be insane if Thanatos feared Death right now?**

 **Athena glared at Death's House one final time, before disappearing in a flash of light with her son, who was sleeping again in her arms.**

"I am surprised that those jumps did not wake him up," Hera commented. She was unsure as to what to feel about Harry. Technically, he was born out of wedlock. His mortal parents were married and Athena had based him off both of them.

She would need time to think this through.

 **In a luxurious penthouse in Manhattan, a young woman who was possibly in her twenties went around doing her nightly activities, such as brushing her teeth, taking a shower, and the like. She was quite attractive, with raven hair that flowed down her back, and a body to make underwear models green with envy. Her eyes were the same as that of her mother, Athena.**

"And its Rowena!" Godric said.

"Its stupid when you do it," Salazar said. "Let me show you how."

Salazar did not get to show him because Rowena silenced him. She would be damned before she let both of them argue again. Athena shot her a look of gratitude before continuing.

 **She was obviously rich; given how her furniture was made from the finest mahogany and the view outside was a beautiful picture-perfect Manhattan skyline, along with the geometry of Central Park. The utensils were either ceramic or silver, and the comfy-looking couches had the outer coat of authentic Italian leather.**

 **While she was in a blue nightgown, she was not going to sleep just yet. They were airing a special show on a brilliant scientist and her own brother, Richard Feynman. He had, rather unfortunately, passed away three years ago, and the show was a sort of a documentary of him. There was no way she would miss something like this for the world.**

"Neither would I," Annabeth said.

"I know," Percy said, wrapping an arm around her. He then felt something in his pocket. He checked and turned a beet red, much to Annabeth's confusion.

Salazar winked at the son of Poseidon. He always had an extra for others who had a chance to be lucky.

 **Behind her were three portraits that were arguing amongst themselves. Yes. Portraits that were arguing. Or to be more accurate, the ones depicting two males were arguing while the lone female was playing peacemaker.**

 **One of the two males was a regal looking man with short, but messy black hair and sky-blue eyes. He had a scar running down from his left eyebrow, across the bridge of his nose, and finally stopping on his right cheek. His attire consisted of red and gold armour with a red lion crest on his chest. His name was Godric Gryffindor, a son of Zeus, and the (self-proclaimed, yet accepted) leader of the Four Founders of Hogwarts.**

 **The man he was arguing with had straight, shoulder-length jet black hair, and green eyes. His skin was pale enough to be confused with that of a vampire. His face held a sly look, and his eyes had a mischievous glint He wore simple green robes with snake-like patterns and his hands were depicted with three silver rings. On his neck sat a locket with a fancy-looking 'S'. His name was Salazar Slytherin, a son of Hermes, and a childhood friend (and rival) of Godric. He was also the most hated man in Magical Britain, for reasons he did not know. Seriously, they believed Godric, Helga and Rowena to be some sort of heroes, and him to be a muggle-hating megalomaniac. If that was the case, he wouldn't have been with those three, and Merlin would have cast him out of his tutelage a long time ago.**

 **The third portrait depicted the only woman. She had long, blonde hair and warm, brown eyes held on a beautiful face. Her attire consisted of black and gold robes with a single badger in the center. Her name was Helga Hufflepuff, a daughter of Apollo. She was also the greatest medical witch to date, being able to cure even the most life-threatening injuries and diseases (that were known during her time) with just a wave of her wand.**

 **Helga was currently trying to play peacemaker in the argument that was taking place between Salazar and Godric. They were arguing about what type of cheese tasted better: cheddar or cottage. No one bothered to point out that they didn't have bodies, and hence could not have possibly known the taste.**

 **And where was the Fourth Founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, you may ask?**

"No one asked as it is freaking obvious." Apollo commented.

 **Why, she was the woman who owned the penthouse, and was switching on the TV. She was still alive because Hecate, the goddess of magic (amongst other things), had hired her as one of her servants, and was what she called to be a demi-immortal, i.e., she could still be killed, but she won't die due to natural causes.**

 **The catch of this sugar-coated deal was that she had to remain a virgin. Of course, some might not consider this to be the bad thing.**

"You poor thing!" Aphrodite sobbed. "Let me tell you that the pleasures of flesh are so wonderful!"

"Don't listen to this harlot," Artemis said. "You are fine the way you are."

"While I appreciate your... Offer, Lady Aphrodite, I agree with Lady Artemis on this one."

Both Aphrodite and Salazar pouted, for different reasons.

 **Purity of the body was a requirement for a god/goddess to grant you agelessness. This was quite evident: most assumed that Artemis only gave such blessings to maidens. But there was a reason why she couldn't induct sexual assault victims or mothers with abusive husbands, etc., into her Hunters, and this was the reason. Artemis, by Ancient Law, could not grant them immortality, because their maidenhood, no matter how tragically, had been taken from them.**

Artemis scowled at the reminder.

 **That was the same case with Rowena. She had to stay a virgin, or else she would be 'fired' and would become mortal again.**

 **But it had gotten quite monotonous, given how the goddess was quite workaholic. So she had recently turned to praying to her mother for an opportunity to raise a child. It had been unanswered for the most part. Her contract with her Patron Goddess said that she could do so; as long as they were her own siblings. And besides, her job was only to help the Goddess connect better with her subjects, i.e., the wizards and witches. Not much to do there, except for to send a bi-monthly IM about how the wizarding world is faring.**

 **And yes she had a contract with Hecate. Unlike Artemis, Hecate made her demi-immortal servants (or rather servant, given that she was the only one) sign contracts detailing their job, what they were allowed to do and what they were not, etc. It was just like a regular contract. The contract was signed by Hecate, the candidate who was to be her servant, and Zeus, as unlike Artemis Hecate did not put on an adorable expression before asking for such permission. Also Hecate was not, as she put it "a spoilt, sexist brat (sometimes)."**

"Well look at that!" Aphrodite smirked at Artemis.

Artemis was still scowling.

 **Except it was magically binding. Along with some parts being oaths on the Styx, like not abusing magic, not betraying Hecate and Olympus, and not changing pigs into dragons permanently. Rowena did not understand why the last one was even in the contract, much less an oath on the Styx.**

"Merlin?" Silena asked Rowena, who simply nodded.

"Not surprising."

"That sounds interesting." Hermes had woken up. "Can we get a flashback explaining what happened?"

A note landed on his lap.

 _No one has the time for that._

 _~The Fates._

"Did you not freeze time?" Hermes questioned after he read the note.

Another note landed on his lap.

 _Shut up_

 _~The Fates._

Athena shook her head and continued.

 **Of course, some records say she had a daughter. But Helena was her mortal cousin's daughter, to whom Rowena was like a mother-figure.**

 **"Cottage cheese is sooo much better!" Godric yelled from his portrait, snapping Rowena's attention to the two arguing pair.**

 **"Screw you, Godric! Cheddar all the way!" Salazar retorted.**

"You're both wrong, son and brother. Mozerella all the way," Hermes said.

"Nah! Swiss is the best," Apollo cut in.

"I personally prefer Parmesan."

"And that is why you are a disgrace, Luke." Salazar said.

Percy and Annabeth, much to Luke's surprise, nodded at that. Some gods and most demigods were the same.

Seriously what the hell did he do to them?!

 **Rowena had enough; her show was about to begin. "Both of you...quiet" Her voice was deceptively calm, just above a whisper. She was also giving them the patented Athena glare. Since she looked like a twin sister of her own mother, it worked wonders. The two portraits went silent. Helga smirked in hers.**

 **"I will not have any sound come from the two of you during the next two hours. If you make single, and I mean a single sound, I will summon your souls and get... imaginative..." Rowena threatened.**

 **Godric and Salazar gulped. The Son of Zeus may be the de-facto leader of the four, but he was deathly afraid of two, well three women: his mother, wife, and Rowena. Salazar was also the same, except the difference was that he never married. Either way, they did NOT want her to get imaginative. The last time that happened - when they had bodies - was when a son of Apollo tried to take her against her will. He was declared insane soon after to the point Dionysus wasn't able to make any heads or tails of his insanity (or so he claimed). He also had multiple seizures when any girl, or anything blue or silver was brought to his attention.**

 **Such were the wonders of Runic Magic.**

 **So when Rowena truly got angry, you might want to stand clear.**

"There's... There's two Athenas..."

Rowena looked annoyed at Apollo's comment. She was not her mother dammit!

"I know... The horror..." Ares said.

"That seems wonderful," Hephaestus grumbled. Everyone shot him weird looks, which he ignored.

 **"So no more sounds for the next two hours, and if I watch this show in peace, I will–"**

 **Athena chose that moment to flash in the room. The Founders disappeared in their portraits. In reality, they had simply gone to another part of the penthouse. Rowena's house had a large amount of portraits scattered throughout the area, and all were interconnected. In this manner, all three could visit any part of the penthouse (excluding bathrooms of course), without problems.**

 **"–gods dammit mother..." Rowena finished before she noticed the sleeping baby in her mother's hands. "Is that my sibling?" Rowena asked. She was wishing with all her heart that she was going to raise him. Athena was not so evil as to show her desire to her before taking it away.**

 **Okay, she would probably do that teach someone a lesson.**

 **But Rowena had not earned such an action. That much she knew.**

 **Athena smiled at her daughter, "Yes. He is. And as answer to your prayers, I am giving you the opportunity to raise him."**

 **"Of course! I'd love to!" Rowena replied with a smile.**

 **Athena handed her sleeping son to Rowena, "His name is Hadrian Potter, and yes, the last surviving member of the Potter household. I wish you luck," Athena said as Rowena placed her brother in a crib she had conjured. Athena then explained how he came to be, and why he was orphaned. Athena left shortly after, explaining how her father would notice her absence.**

"And like that, my young protégé enters the household."

"Come near my son, Salazar Slytherin, and I will end you."

Salazar gulped. He knew he was more than just 'near' Harry. Athena was surely going to make him feel pain later on. And not the fun kind where she would be wearing a leather outfit. Salazar groaned. He needed to get laid.

 **Just as Athena left, another flash illuminated the room. When the light died down, a handsome man who looked in his late teens or early twenties stood in the place of the flash. He had dark brown hair and startling green eyes, and a short stubble on his chin. This was Merlin, who was made a minor God of Magic due to his actions in subduing Hyperion when the Titan had awoken from slumber a millennium ago.**

"That never happened here did it?" Percy asked.

"No, thank goodness no," his father answered.

"That also feels like a very good story that should be told," Apollo said.

"Don't bother, the Fates will cockblock you," Hermes muttered.

"Yeah, probably."

Zeus stroked his beard. He needed to know what happened!

 **He was also wearing a tuxedo that had two dragons flying around on it and battling one another. For the past 450 years, he had been spending a lot of time with Hermes and Apollo, going bar-hopping and the like. That was the reason for that distracting tux; it was to one-up his godly friends.**

In retaliation, said gods flashed into a tux with animated snakes forming various objects (Hermes) and the entire Solar System tuned into real time (Apollo). "One up this, bastard!" both said at once.

Hera shot them a glare. They reluctantly changed back.

 **"Ah. So this is where my nephew is," Merlin said, stroking his beard. "Mother was worried sick as to where her adorable grandson is."**

 **"Master Merlin..." Rowena greeted him. She could feel a headache coming, the source being the god in front of her. Merlin used to be a very wise and mature man. He was a wise, womanizing idiot as a god.**

"He was what?!" Silena asked.

"Oh yes, he was quite lacking in humor and playfulness and all his perverted fantasies before," Helga said. Rowena nodded.

"I find that hard to believe," Silena replied.

"How do you know him?" Clarisse spoke to her for the first time.

Silena debated whether she should answer, but told her, "Unlike soke people, I don't want to spoil anything."

Clarisse simply nodded.

 **"Hello, Rowena. Glad to see you are alright. And thankfully Lady Athena has left... she keeps saying I have gone astray. And with that glare she keeps giving me makes things awkward," Merlin thought out loud.**

 **"Why would a glare make things awkward?" Rowena questioned, rubbing her temples. Merlin used to be one of the most brilliant of researchers that studied magic. Since he had stopped doing so, Athena was understandably quite angry at him.**

 **"That glare gives me raging boner!" Merlin exclaimed.**

"Relatable." Hermes, Apollo and Salazar said together.

Athena did not glare at them. Now even she felt awkward.

 **For her own sanity, Rowena chose to ignore that.**

 **"Do you know anything about my brother?" Rowena questioned, hoping to get more insight on him.**

 **Merlin nodded, looking grave. "That terrorist, Volde-whatever, used the killing curse on him. He survived, because of his mortal mother's sacrifice. Lily Potter's final words were 'take me, take my life instead, and let Hadrian James Potter live.' You know what that means right?"**

 **Rowena raised a brow, eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise. "The death-exchange ritual... she knew she wouldn't win against him, so she set up a trap. Clever."**

 **The ritual, aided by many runic arrays, did exactly what the name implied, took the life of the castor instead of the target. Even if the castor was struck down before anything happened to the target, the ritual would be still in effect, as magic interpreted that as the castor losing his/her life, and made a shield of sorts around the target, preventing any fatal injuries or mortal danger. It was one of the few ultimate protective spells, and forbidden because of the threat it posed to the castor.**

 **"Quite," Merlin said. "I'll be right back. I need to report this to mother."**

 **Rowena sighed as he left, already making plans for her baby brother.**

 **Salazar returned in the portrait he was in earlier, "Is your mother gone? I think she is still mad at me from the owl accident those many years ago."**

"What owl incident?" Athena asked the son of Hermes.

Salazar gulped. He had gotten lucky last time, and he sure as hell was not going to tell her.

"He stole your owl." Rowena said. Athena looked apoplectic.

"Traitor!" Salazar yelled at Rowena. "And I gave it back!" He yelled at Athena. It did not lessen the impressive glare that was heating up the air around him. Literally.

"Wait! You can't harm me! The Fates decreed it so!" Salazar said to save his hide again.

Athenaa stopped trying to make him spontaneously combust.

 **Then he noticed the baby. "And she left you a –"**

 **"Call my baby brother names Salazar. I dare you."**

"What were you going to call him?" Godric asked. Salazar leaned over and whispered something into his ears.

"Salazar! You can't say such things to a baby! That is too much!"

 **Salazar gulped audibly, even though he was just a portrait. "So, uhhh, what's his name?"**

 **"Hadrian Potter."**

 **"That is a good, strong name," Godric commented, appearing besides Salazar. Helga appeared beside Godric, "And a Potter to boot. No doubt he will be powerful."**

 **"Of course! He will be cunning like myself! Now how to ensure that Rowena here does not turn him into a nerd witho––"**

 **Salazar's portrait was promptly silenced by Rowena.**

"Good call," Hera said. Most agreed with her.

Salazar pouted.

 **It was another hour or two before Merlin returned.**

 **He then explained to Rowena that Hecate was quite pleased to know that Harry was in her care. In fact, the entire Potter vault in Gringotts was being transferred to the Manhattan Branch, and the Goblin King was overseeing the transfer himself. There was not much he could say to a goddess's request (order) after all. The American Goblins had seen it as a better investment to open up branches in nearly every major city in USA.**

 **The immediate effect of this was that there was no Potter clan in Magical UK any longer. But since this was the Goddess of Magic's doing, the Wizengamot would not find out, as the Potter seat would simply undergo magical lockdown instead of falling. Magical lockdown of a seat meant that the heir was still alive, but was not yet eligible to take the seat.**

 **Merlin had also gotten three boxes, two of which he explained that were the belongings of James and Lily Potter, and the third containing all of Harry's toys. Merlin left there after, having some work of his own. Which could mean anything from picking up girls to actual work.**

"Just like Apollo."

"But li'l sis!"

Before the twins could argue about age, Athena cut in, "There are just a few more lines! Can I not be interrupted for five more minutes?!"

 **Rowena sighed; it had been a long night. She then changed one of her rooms to a baby's room, complete with a crib and a small chandelier on top of the bed, around which were charmed glass owls that flew in circles.**

 **She placed the sleeping form of Harry in his newly created bed, knowing full well her brother was destined for greatness.**

 **After all, why would the Fates not cut his string even though he was hit with a sure-kill curse?**

"Maybe because they missed?" Salazar asked. A note fell in his lap.

 _We do not miss._

 _~The Fates_

"How did they know?" He asked, confused. Another note fell on him.

 _Fuck you, that's how._

 _~The Fates_

He grinned. "Anytime! Anywhere! Hell, I don't mind right now!"

"Will someone shut him up?" Artemis asked. He was quite possibly the most annoying male she had ever met.

"Gladly," Rowena said and stunned him.

"You should have done that in the very beginning," Athena said.

"He would have found a way around it. He always does, to the point its scary," Godric said.

Hermes hmm'd. "Maybe he received my gift of finding loopholes a bit too strongly."

"Whatever the case. Someone else read chapter two. If I am interrupted while reading again, I might kill someone." Athena said.

"I'll take it."

* * *

 **A/N: This was actually harder than I thought. I don't know how I did. Should I continue? Should I let someone else take over? Please let me know.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and warnings in chapter one.**

 **A/N: Reviews!**

 **NakedFury: I usually write this when I'm facing a writer's block on the original. So no time lost on the original one.**

 **Vatsyayana69: I thought the entire purpose of this was the crack. I could be wrong, of course.**

 **God of Wind 200: I'm ignoring the existence of the Harry Potter books in this universe. I thought it would be easier this way.**

* * *

Reading of: Chapter 2"

* * *

I'll take it," said Annabeth as another flash lit up the room.

There were more grunts of discomfort.

"Uhh... Where are we?" the voice belonged to a twenty year old man with specks. He had black hair and looked very similar to Harry. Besides him was a beautiful redhead woman with vibrant green eyes. The thrd person was, Apollo decided, a young Gary Oldman. The final person to show up was a thin man of the same age. He had a thin moustache but was otherwise clean shaven.

Zeus, being the drama queen that he was, bellowed, "You, James Potter, are in Olympus!"

"Olympus? In Greece?" asked Lily Potter.

"Not exactly," James said. He then explained the entire situation of Greek Mythology being real. Surprisingly they took it without much hassle or disbelief.

"So what are we doing here?" Sirius asked, as a note landed in his lap.

 _Reading the future. Or some shit like that._

 _~The Fates_

"Ok..." Sirius said, confused. Remus simply sighed.

"We're on chapter 2, though," said Annabeth.

"Who are you?" Remus asked.

After the introductions, Annabeth re-read the chapter for the new comers.

* * *

The book was handed over to Demeter. Annabeth did not have the energy to read another chapter.

 **Rowena had high hopes for her brother from the beginning. This only came to be after she had to seal away his memories of his parents. Not that she wanted to, but Rowena had realized that Harry's brain was more developed than an average brain of his age. His memory was quite good, and he could comprehend that "gone to a far off place" (that was what Rowena told him to get him to stop crying when he woke up) meant that they won't be there for him anymore.**

"My poor baby," Lily said sadly. The sentiment was shared by Athena as well, but she didn't say it out right. James put his arms around his wife, comforting her.

 **Which had sent him into another tantrum. Except this time his magic had also lashed out, breaking almost all of her easily breakable items in his vicinity. It was at this stage she realized that her brother would be traumatized for life if she did not seal away those memories.**

"YOU WHAT?!" James yelled at Rowena. He was hit on the head by Lily.

"You do realize that he witnessed our deaths? He has a perfect memory. Of course he would be traumatised!" Lily chided. "Besides, it is not permanent, is it?"

Sirius and Remus looked at the two a bit weirdly. They were taking their deaths rather... Nonchalantly.

Rowena shook her head. "If you would allow Lady Demeter to continue, I am sure the book will explain."

"Thank you, Rowena," Demeter said.

 **Of course, the seal was not permanent. Once he was ready to recall them without suffering mental trauma, only then would the seal be lifted. And even then, the memories would simply replace the ones she had implanted: that she was his older half-sister, and their parents had passed away before he was old enough to remember them. Also, he would only recall the memories of his parents when he focused on them, and not actively.**

"Wow. That is some amazing legillemency. Can you teach me?" Lily asked.

"Perhaps later," Rowena replied.

 **And that was what had taken the entire morning.**

 **"Finally he stopped crying!" Salazar said through his portrait.**

"OW!" Salazar yelled again as he was slapped not only by Rowena but by Lily as well. "What is this? Hit Salazar day?"

"Oh, everyday is hit Salazar day, but it's usually kept on the down low."

"Oh, fuck you, Godric."

 **"Quiet, you." Helga chided. "He somehow still remembers his parents' deaths. It is only natural that he would cry. And now Rowena seems to have planned his future..."**

 **"Yep," Rowena answered. "He is going to Beacon Academy of Magic. Or he dies trying."**

"Beacon Academy? What's that?" The Potters asked.

"Eh, pretty sure Hogwarts is better," Sirius added.

Athena looked at Rowena, and so did Annabeth. The two then promptly turned to Demeter again, a silent understanding between them that it was going to be explained. Her siblings also did not bother asking.

"You three just had an internal conversation with each other did you not?" Percy asked.

"Percy they do that quite often," Thalia said. She had witnessed such things with the Athena daughters in the Hunt.

"Shhh. Let Demeter read. She is going to turn everyone into cereal."

"For your information, Hermes, I don't do that." The goddess in question retorted and began reading again.

 **"And she claims not to have inherited her mother's personality," Godric muttered. "And why not my school?!" He yelled after a second.**

"You make a good point," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, I think we would defer to Lady Rav—"

"No titles, please," Rowena muttered.

"—enclaw's judgment." James finished.

 **"OUR school, Godric!" Helga corrected.**

 **"My castle makes it My school!" Godric retorted.**

 **"And there is Zeus's logic bursting forth," Salazar muttered. "And didn't we spilt it between the four of us after Duke Gryffindor died?!"**

"I don't think like that!" the god in question glared at Salazar.

Poseidon and Hades coughed into their hands.

"You two should just shut up." Zeus grumbled.

Thalia turned to her friends. "Am I like that?"

"Only sometimes," Annabeth answered cheekily.

 **Rowena decided to cut in before their argument would wake Harry up. He had just fell asleep, and there was no telling for how long he would cry if he woke up abruptly. "I would not send anyone to Hogwarts, much less my own brother. Remember when I visited the place in disguise a few years ago? It is more of a political playground than a school, and the lessons are quite lacking in... everything. Most teachers don't even ensure whether the students have actually learnt the subject or not! And don't even get me started on their joke of a government."**

The four British wizards were rendered speechless. Hogwarts wasn't that bad, right?

"You allowed your own work to be tarnished as such?" Athena questioned.

"In my defence, mother, I was not allowed any active role in matters like these for a really long time by Lady Hecate."

Athena simply shook her head. Excuses.

 **That practically ended all conversation. All four of them were quite saddened to what had happened to their collective efforts. Hogwarts', and even Magical Britain's downfall began sometime in the 1500's, when ideas of "purebloods" being better than "muggleborns" began to come forth. Even then, it was a slow, gradual decline that anyone with enough brains would have been able to avoid. But when old and powerful families - like the Blacks and the Greengrasses - began to accept these ideas, the downfall only became inevitable. There wasn't much Hecate or Merlin could do; after all, no direct intervention, no matter how badly they might have wanted to do so. Rowena's options were also limited, as she was only one person.**

"Wait. You are not a muggle hater?" Remus and Sirius asked simultaneously.

"Eh, only in hate sex," Salazar answered.

"Haven't had that in a while," Aphrodite tittered. Artemis scowled, while Silena turned green.

"I don't need to hear anything like that," she whispered. Luke grinned at her (this was prime blackmail material), only to realize that she was not paying attention to him; her mind was trying to remove the memory of Aphrodite saying that.

 **And it wasn't as if Beacon Academy was not a good school.**

 **Beacon Academy was a very prestigious school, and the only one that required an entrance exam to get in. It had an international rank of 1 in magic schools. Universities that taught magic (for your Masters/PhD courses) had different rankings. Beacon's entrance itself was quite tough, as the rate was amongst hundred students, only ten could enter. Sure, the entrance exam didn't have any magical related topics - given how the students would not have learnt any before joining - but rather Science, Math, History and Geography, English and one other language amongst Latin, Ancient Greek, French, or German as the test subjects. The Entrance usually takes place over three days, one day for two subjects. The Math exam was the only one on the last day.**

The Stolls seemed horrified at that. "Glad we don't have to do this!"

"You two don't even have magic to get in," Beckendorf cut in.

"Wait. A school that prestigious... Quick! We must plan a heist!" Travis yelled.

"That's my boy!" Hermes praised.

"Eight entrances, two of which are vulnerable. Three areas of interest, namely, an ancient item that is probably priceless, the gold trophies, and the girls. Security is lowest in the afternoon," Salazar commented.

The Athena cabin members looked at him, feeling awed. Guess you shouldn't judge someone so quickly.

"That may be a sound plan, except for the magical defenes," Rowena cut in. She was not helping, but trying to dissuade them.

"It is an institution for children. I doubt that it has anything dangerous," Salazar countered.

"Will you all shut up! I am trying to read here!" Demeter cut in. It practically ended the heist planning.

 **And while Rowena could, homeschool Harry, the best universities preferred students from magic schools over homeschooled ones. Rowena did not want to take any such chance where her brother's education would be compromised.**

Athena smiled at her daughter. Lily did the same.

"With his genius, it would not have mattered in the long run," Salazar said.

"Yes, but then we would never have met," Silena replied.

Lily looked at the beautiful girl. "What is your relationship with Harry?"

"They are dating," Beckendorf answered for her.

"Way to go, Prongslet!" Sirius exclaimed. James was also proud of his son to get such a beautiful girl.

Lily looked like she wanted to get to know Silena better, but she decided to wait.

 **That did not mean she was not going to teach him, however. She was a thousand year old witch (stuck in a body of a twenty five year old) after all.**

 **(Summer of 2001; Harry's age: 10)**

"A ten year time skip?!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Technically a nine year time skip. But that is redundant, I guess. Probably nothing important happened," Athena said.

Rowena stayed quiet. It was definitely not uneventful.

 **Rowena had started teaching Harry magical theory at this age. She felt it was the best time; he was going to be eleven in a week or two. It was then she understood her brother was not gifted like she first estimated him to be. No, he was a once in a century genius. In all fairness, she had underestimated his intelligence. He soaked up everything she taught him - the basics of the basics - like sponge to water. In fact, she was forced to teach him some of the advanced (for his age) stuff because of his quick learning.**

Athena and Lily smiled, both feeling proud that they had such a smart son.

"James, I think your son is a goody-two shoes," Sirius said.

Before James could reply, the demigods from the alternate universe interrupted, "Oh no."

"He still sounds like a second Remus!"

"I am..." Remus started, before thinking against it.

 **She kept her lessons to once a week, and for one hour only. She didn't want him to be bored in Beacon when he goes there, neither did she want him to be ahead of his class by a whole year or two. She had already suffered because of this; she was barely 14 when she was selected to be tutored under Merlin, while Godric, Helga and Salazar were 18.**

"I don't think you should have done that," Annabeth said.

"Quite the contrary, Annabeth. I believe that I did the right thing," Rowena replied.

"Why?" Lily asked this time.

"Because then, he would be a goody two shoes, like... Like... What was your name again?" Apollo asked.

"IT'S SIRIUS!"

"Jeez, don't get so offended!" Apollo muttered.

 **And Rowena was quite lonely because of the fact that her father pushed her well beyond her fellow age-mates. If she had not known Godric from her childhood - Duke Geoffrey Gryffindor (Godric's stepfather) and Baron Robert Ravenclaw (her father) were quite close friends - she would have almost no friends in her childhood, her half-siblings not included. Even when under Chiron's tutelage, she preferred to keep to herself. Sure, she knew who Salazar and Helga were, but they were just acquaintances, and not as close when they would be after Merlin took them in.**

"Who's Chiron?" Remus asked.

"A really old centaur who teaches demigods," Hermes replied.

"A centaur that willingly communicates and even likes humans?" The werewolf asked. By his experience, centaurs were a proud race that considered humans their inferior.

"He also is a big spoil sport," the Stolls said together.

"What did you do this time?" Silena asked pointedly. If they had done anything to her siblings, she would ensure that they would have a really difficult time to get a girlfriend. Somehow.

"Nothing!" came the response.

Sighing, James went to them. "You retards! You can't call yourself pranksters if you can't make up a cover story! You need—"

He did not get to finish because Lily knocked him out. "Don't influence them!"

Artemis looked at her with a small respect, as did Hera.

"Yay! Domestic violence!" Ares yelled. He was ignored.

"Trying to read here!" Demeter yelled.

 **Rowena did not want to make the same mistake with Harry. She had done a similar thing with Helena, and her neice had stolen her diadem and hid it. Not that Rowena cared about the diadem; the diadem was bought from a trinket shop, and the enchantments on it were easily reproducable. She did have close to a thousand years to search for it, but she did not because it was of no value to her.**

"I see now," Annabeth commented. "You did not want to socially hamper Harry which is why you didn't push him to his limits!"

"You could say that," Rowena replied.

"Of no value?" Lily asked about the diadem. "People have searched for it! Since centuries!"

"Yes well they would have been able to make one if they were smart enough." Rowena said off-handedly.

"But then why would you need it? If you were smart enough to do it, then you don't need something to boost your intelligence." Remus said.

"Boost intelligence? You have no idea what I designed it for, do you?" Rowena asked, amused. "It simply accelerates your thought process. Meaning, a smart thought will come quickly to you, but if you are an idiot to begin with, a stupid one will also come just as quickly."

"Huh."

 **There were many signs throughout his early childhood about his genius - given how he hated fairy tales because the stories were 'illogical'. Every time she decided to read one to him before he went to bed, he would point out the mistakes in the story she was reading. Which was why she would tell him interesting (for a child, that is) tales from her own past. She had tried telling him the tales of Ancient Greek, but that either got him so interested that he would refuse to sleep, or continuosly ask why didn't (insert god's name) do (insert logical action) instead of (insert actual event).**

"Oh please, we do everything logically," Zeus said. "I have, never, in my life done anything wrong—"

"You accused me of stealing your bolt." Percy cut in.

"Called me a thief," Poseidon added.

"Cheated on me," Hera continued. "Countless times."

 _(Four hours later)_

"... You all can suck a dick." Zeus countered. All those could be explained very easily if he was given the chance!

"Which one?" Aphrodite asked slyly.

"Mom!" Silena yelled, scandalised.

"You want one too, dear?"

Silena turned a weird shade of green and red, and simply tried to think of something else.

"I was going to offer my own, but she ruined it by dragging her daughter in," Salazar said.

"Uhh good to know?" Sirius replied.

 **And in the beginning he was held back by dyslexia. But while dyslexia was not curable completely, it was treatable if the treatment began from an early enough age. The treatment was simple: you just had to read and write over and over again. Eventually, your brain got the hang of it, allowing you to read and write normally.**

"See, Percy. Right there."

"But Annabeth..."

"No buts! You are going to read and write for a hour every day till you get rid of dyslexia!"

Percy was so pale that anyone would be able to see the veins underneath the skin.

"Glad to see that she's the same," Luke said.

The two demigods turned to him.

"What?" Luke asked, confused. The stares were unnerving.

 **Of course, many kids his own age were rather intimidated by his intellect, and he was often bullied because of this. And the fact that he was a demigod made it worse sometimes - Rowena had sensed about three monsters in his first school alone, which she had gotten rid of before they could become a threat. And as a result, he didn't have many friends. His closest friend was the daughter of Rowena's colleague, and Rowena was pretty damned sure that Harry's friend was a demigoddess. She was too young for Rowena to properly ascertain whose daughter she was - demigod kids all had similar aura until the age of ten or so, and after that, anyone who could sense aura could make certain of whose kid it was without going by the behaviour.**

"That is you?"

"Probably, Becky."

"Silena why?" said demigod moaned at the shortening of his last name. First Harry and now Silena?

"Because it is easier to say than Beckendorf." the daughter of Aphrodite replied.

 **Rowena did have her bet on Aphrodite, though. The young girl's father, Edward Beauregard, while not being a very powerful wizard, was the seven time winner of the annual 'Most Handsome Wizard Contest' and held the spot of 'Most Elgible Bachelor' for three years in the Witches' Weekly magazine that was popular with the younger witches.**

Ares growled while Aphrodite tittered. "He was so good!"

Ares looked even more angry.

Silena had used a spell to make herself temporarily deaf just in time, and she was sure that she would have known her parents in ways no kid wanted to know their parents.

 **Of course, he, like most of the world, knew her as Anastasia Rivers. Both names were chosen completely at random.**

 **And yes, his first school, because even Athena kids were sometimes subject to expulsion on unfair means. Harry was expelled because he had scored higher than the principal's kid, and the spoilt brat decided to beat Harry for that. When Harry had fought back, he was expelled 'for unprovoked attack on an innocent child'.**

Percy could relate to that. He did wonder what an average child of Athena did in this case. He himself didn't care much about schools, but Athena's children were another story.

And indeed, the Athena's children and the goddess in question did look extremely offended.

They were discussing something amongst themselves, and Percy did not want to know what.

 **Luckily the next school Rowena enrolled him in had no such problems. If the one incident with the teenage Cyclops was to be ignored. Seriously, that monster had rampaged in the chemistry lab of the school, and almost leveled the building. Most of the destruction was caused by the chemicals exploding rather the monster itself. Luckily, this was over the Summer vacation, so no one was hurt.**

"Boo!" Ares yelled at the last sentence.

"Poseidon!" yelled Athena. "You and your moronic brood of Cyclopes!" She was obviously more offended by the fact that the cyclops had come near her precious baby boy rather than the destruction of the school.

"Why must you assume that every cyclopes came from me?!"

"You have sired 70 percent of the total cyclops population."

"And the remaining 30?" Percy asked. While they were on the topic, he wondered if or when would Tyson show up.

"Probably cyclopia," Malcolm said.

"What is that? A female cyclops?"

"No, a congenital disorder that results in a still born, but no nose, malformed jaws and a single large eye." The younger boy answered.

Percy looked very disturbed, as did the other humans.

"Or it is simply the evil kind." one of Malcolm's brothers said.

"Before we calculate the percentage of the cyclops born of Poseidon's lust and inability to understand the basic principles of protected sex, I believe that we should listen to the story," Malcolm retorted.

Poseidon glared at said boy, but brooded at the smug and taunting look of Athena.

 **But despite his genius, Harry was a lazy kid.**

"What?!" Lily yelled. "No son of mine will be a lazy boy!"

Rowena face-palmed. Harry's lazy streak was legendary.

"Surely he is not that lazy," Annabeth commented. She turned to the demise from the other dimension. "Right?"

Their silence was disturbing.

 **And possibly did things no child of Athena did. Like stay up all night to clear one of his many video games, or to watch anime, read comic books, etc. the night before his tests and the like. His teachers had complained to Rowena that he slept in classes, mostly in History.**

Athena was silent. This was probably the first time she had seen a child of hers slack off and sleep in class.

Lily was silently growling as James tried to reason with her. "So what he was lazy? He is still a good kid, right?"

"But James! If he keeps slacking off, then he turns into you!"

"But you chose me in the end!"

"Because you kept crying!"

"Shut up both of you!" Salazar cut in. "This is annoyingly boring. James, you're coming with me! I am going to teach you—"

"You are not going anywhere."

"But Helga!"

"No buts!

 **And he still had straight A's. The lowest grade he had received was an A-minus. And boy was Rowena angry when she saw the report card. If it hadn't for Helga's intervention, Rowena probably would have grounded Harry for two months at least.**

"What is this grading system?" Remus asked, and Annabeth explained it.

"What a nerd," Clarisse cut in.

"I completely forgot your daughter is here, Ares," Apollo said. "Too bad she's under 18."

"You stay the fuck away from my kids, sunspot!" the warmonger yelled.

"So, uhh, what happens if he gets a B?" Percy asked Rowena.

"Nothing much. I would have to disown him for bringing shame upon us."

Lily looked outraged, before she realised that Rowena was being sarcastic.

 **And so, even right now, the night before his last entrance exam for Beacon, he was too busy defeating the Elite Four in Pokemon (Silver) rather than to review the subjects.**

"In his defence, I would do the same," Percy said. Which was a stupid thing to do.

"Perseus Jackson you better take your studies seriously, or so help me I will punish you in ways you can not even think of."

"Wow. Your sister is quite kinky, Rowena."

"I didn't... What?" Annabeth got flustered.

Athena, however, narrowed her eyes. She hoped that her son was not, and gods forbid that she had to use this word, a failure.

 **Sure, he had taken an official 'study leave' from Camp, which he began two years ago, but that was because Ashley Franklin, the Athena Counsellor, kept nagging him to go back so that he would not be distracted.**

 **Harry was sure he was going to get killed if either of his older sisters found out what he was really doing. He did not know whose wrath was more frightening. The only time he had incurred Ashley's anger was when he decided to 'ensure his cells were respiring at their bare minimum so as to conserve energy for the next activity' (aka sleep) during her Ancient Greek class.**

"Don't you dare," Annabeth said.

Percy looked at her. "What?"

"Why do you have Ancient Greek class?" Salazar asked. "Our brains are gard wired for that shit, so it seems like a waste of time."

Percy was about to agree, as did the Stolls and a few other demigods present, but were too afraid of Athena to say anything. It was not a secret as to who decided on what a demigod would and would not focus on in Camp.

"Because, Salazar, the class ensures that they speak the language with proper grammar and pronunciations," Rowena supplied.

"Thank you, Rowena," Athena said, grateful that she did not have to explain anything.

 **But he was a son of Athena. And possibly the only one who was using his intellect to slack off.**

Lily once again launched a new argument with her husband about how their son became lazy.

Godric created a sound bubble around them to allow Demeter to continue.

 **He knew his sister's schedule. And he knew the general order of which the Founders appeared in what part of the house. Salazar was not a problem; he was actually all for it. Godric and Helga, not so much. They would instantly call Rowena.**

"You should do the same," Rowena told Salazar.

"No he should not!" countered Hermes.

"Damn straight!" yelled Apollo and Salazar.

 **At this time, Rowena would be watching the evening news. If she were to get up and check up on him, it would take her exactly 5 seconds to make it to his door, open it, and process what he was doing. Of course, Harry would not be able to ascertain if she has gotten up from her TV or not. The floor was carpeted, so no hearing footsteps.**

"Interesting observations," Athena said simply when all of the audience turned to her.

 **So, the solution? One would have said, 'lock the room door.' But Rowena did not allow him to lock his door, and even if he did, she was a simple spell away from unlocking it. Harry had instead used one of his many science fair trophies to act like a SONAR.**

"What sort of an eleven year old builds a SONAR device in his trophy?!" Hermes yelled, surprised. And also impressed.

Athena was both impressed and disappointed. Impressed because Harry had built a SONAR. Disappointed because he had built it to aid his laziness.

 **He did have a device that created a sound wave that was undetectable, and he had used it to create a SONAR in the project that had won him the very trophy he was using. If Rowena were to come near his door, the trophy would vibrate. A small LED placed on the circuit would also be lit for a short moment when that happened.**

"I already see a flaw," Athena said.

 **Ironically, it was Rowena who had taught him how to do that.**

 **Of course, the back up was that Salazar had agreed to tip him off, but Harry had learnt a long time ago that Salazar was as trustworthy as Hermes in a bank with minimal security.**

"Said flaw still exists."

"He's only eleven, mother," Rowena defended.

 **And with all due respect, he had a genius level intellect and an eidetic memory. Why would he need to study the same thing, over and over again? He could recall everything he had read, heard, seen, tasted, felt, and experienced in his entire life.**

"That is one hell of an ability," Sirius said.

The Athena kids smirked; they all had such excellent memories.

 **He had this one in the bag.**

 **"What do you think you're doing?"**

 **Or maybe not... the sensor would fail for the portraits, after all. And it had to be Helga. He was so screwed.**

"And there it is." Athena said.

"Unfortunately he learned his way around it," Rowena said.

 **It was the day of the results.**

 **They came by post, and Harry's was no different. The result was no schock to any resident of the Ravenclaw household. Rowena and Harry were both over the moon when they read the report. It didn't save him from the previous punishment; he was still grounded.**

 **Beacon Academy Entrance Report**

 **Name: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Ancient Greek: 99/100**

 **English: 99/100**

 **History & Geography: 100/100**

 **Mathematics: 100/100**

 **Science: 100/100**

 **RANK: ZERO-ZERO-ONE**

"A near perfect score without studying? He cheated!" Percy yelled.

"Actually," Rowena cut in, slightly miffed that someone would accuse Harry of cheating. He cheated only when necessary. And never in any exam. "Its his eidetic memory. Even if he vaguely heard or read something years ago, he remembers it like it may have happened a second ago. That is his 'life hack' or whatever you kids call obviousness these days."

 **Congratulations, you have been selected into Beacon Academy of Magic. Please show this Report Card to Michael Cruz, (head of Admissions Department), by 18th Sept, 2001 as proof of your selection. The Academy begins by 19th Sept, 2001. No student will be accepted beyond 18th Sept, 2001, irrespective of name or rank.**

 **Signed: Professor Ozpin, Headmaster.**

"So you could be the ricest kid and they'd still reject the application?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. It is an automated process," Rowena replied.

 **The past ten years had not fared well for Albus Dumbledore.**

"Dumbledore?!" the wizards yelled in surprise.

 **His bad mood had begun when he found out that Harry Potter had never spent a minute in his Petunia's house.**

"He was going to do WHAT?!" Lily yelled.

 **He was informed so by Mrs. Figg, who was a Order member told to keep an eye on Harry Potter. But how was this possible? He had left the babe on the porch at two in the night... Ok, maybe in hindsight he should have waited until morning.**

"That blasted old man! He could have gotten hypothermia!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Or kidnapped." Hermes said. "Actually, there are many things that can happen to a baby that is just left there."

Athena was openly glaring at well, anyone who dared to look at her.

Lily, James and Rowena were more enraged than anyone, apart from Athena. She looked ready to smite someone.

 **His bad mood had gotten worse when the Potter vaults were inaccessible and had been shut down. Little did Dumbledore know that the Goblins had been intrustucted to inform that the Potter vaults were under lock down to anyone who asked about the Potter vault. Dumbledore had tried to gain knowledge on who had shut them down, as he was the magical guardian of the Potter heir, but had been refused. The goblin teller even had the audacity to tell him, that he, Albus Dumbledore, was not allowed to question on the status of the Potter Vaults.**

"I find that hard to believe," Remus said, but it went unheard as the remaining were angrily discussing on how to make Dumbledore's life a living hell.

James even more so now that he knew that Dumbledore had endangered Harry, and now wanted his family's secrets.

 **Now how was he supposed to get the Weasleys firmly into his scheme? Sure, they already worshipped him, but if he was paying, sorry, helping them in their time of need, then they would be completely devoted to him. Molly was quite angry when she was not getting the money she was promised.**

 **The least he could do was provide free education to her kids.**

 **And if that was not enough, he also had no idea on Harry Potter's whereabouts. It was almost as if the Boy-Who-Lived never existed. And Dumbledore had gotten through all that trouble to put Sirius Black in Azkaban just so that Harry's godfather would never get his hands on him. Harry Potter, a Light member, being raised by the new Lord of a predominantly Dark family? Preposterous. It was never meant to happen.**

"How?! What! Me in... AZKABAN!" Sirius yelled.

"Don't worry, Pads, I won't let that happen." James said.

 **Of course, he had to give the media something else, so that his image would not be spoiled. Dumbledore had convinced everyone that Harry was being trained in secret so that he becomes the sort of hero the good people of Magical Britain deserved. Ironically, this was partially true; not that Dumbledore knew. Luckily that had also worked when he had to explain to Fudge why Harry Potter could not come to Hogwarts.**

"I am not training him for Magical Britain," Rowena muttered. M-UK could go fuck itself in her opinion.

 **And on this particular day, the Cloak of Invisibility he had "borrowed" from James was missing, and so was a particular sword that he kept encased his glass. Interestingly, the glass had no signs of being broken into, or being repaired after that. It was almost as if the sword had vanished. Both were very important artefacts, the Cloak being a Deathly Hallow and the sword's original wielder was none other than Godric Gryffindor.**

 **Even Fawkes, the phoenix that was always at his side, could not tell him if anything was wrong.**

 **It was almost as if God had taken them. The irony of that was lost on an ignorant Dumbledore.**

"Hermes!"

"Why do you assume it's me, Father?!"

 **In the Ravenclaw household, the usual routine was going on. Harry and Rowena were engaged in a gruesome chess match that was ongoing for the last hour or so. The TV was turned on for Godric and Salazar, who had taken opposote sides in the ongoing Celtics vs. Lakers game, and were cheering for their chosen teams quite boisterously. Helga was also watching the game, but did not pick any side.**

"Did not know you liked Basketball." Luke said.

"I also enjoy putting my ball in the basket."

"Wow. Way to make it weird, Salazar," Godric said.

 **All were interrupted when a package arrived in Harry's name.**

 **After Rowena inspected it - she and Harry were the only ones who noticed - and both suspected that it was their mother and Hecate who sent it. The other three were too engrossed in the intense basketball game.**

"See? It was Hecate! Not me!"

Zeus just grumbled.

 **The reason for this was because the package contained a baby snowy owl, which was a few months old, a wand (olive and phoenix feather; 11.5 inches), a very recognizable sword, and a cloak, no, the Cloak of Invisibility. The owl was kept in a statis spell that was widely used to safely transport animals and birds.**

Artemis wondered how safe, but did not speak out.

 **Rowena had heard that the Peverell clan had married and eventually assimilated with the Potters, so it was obvious that the Cloak would be passed down. But it was not present in the two of the three boxes that Merlin had gotten that had the belongings of James and Lily Potter.**

Lily choked a sob, and James put his arms around her, trying to comfort his distraught wife.

 **The wand was also a bit odd. Hecate gave wands to her children as a gift when they turned, or were about to turn 11 – the first age of magical maturity. Of course, the wands were one of a kind, but still not overpowered like the Deathstick. They only had one special ability besides the usual functions of a wand: if the user lost or misplaced it, then the wand would find its way back to the user, quite similar to most demigod weapons. The Mist was then manipulated by the Goddess to make it look like the local wandmaker had made the wands. The wands were even registered this way.**

"That sounds powerful," Remus said.

"Indeed it is," Rowena agreed.

 **And while all children of Hecate could use any wand ever made, their magic was at their strongest while using a compatible wand.**

 **But it would make sense that Hecate was interested in Harry. The Potter clan used to be her favourite when the Gods were still in Europe. Harry was her grandson, the last Potter alive (though Rowena had heard a rumour that a Potter girl was in the Hunt) and the only survivor of the Killing Curse. Also, on top of all this, Hecate had also frequently heard a lot about him through Rowena, whether the goddess asked about him or not. Harry was her brother, and he did make her proud even though he had a penchant for slacking off.**

"I bet you a thousand galleons she blames the laziness on Salazar," Travis said to Beckendorf.

"No bet," said the son of Hephaestus.

 **That was something she blamed on Salazar. The Hermes was quite strong in the long-dead wizard.**

"I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment," said the god in question.

"It's cute because the feeling is mutual, old man," Salazar said.

"Burn!" yelled Apollo.

"How is that a burn?" Hermes asked.

"I don't know! It just is!"

 **Rowena brought herself out of her thoughts as she glanced at Harry, who was examining the owl. He was trying to find a way to break the statis spell. He had already picked up the wand, and had instinctively known it was meant to be used by him. His own magical core had accepted the much, much smaller one in the wand.**

 **But the owl was still frozen! How was he supposed to get her - he somehow knew the owl was a female (possibly because of his mother) - to be free? His pride would not allow him to ask for help, and his sister had not yet covered breaking of spells. Only the basics to Charms, Transfigurations, and a bit of Arithmancy and Runes.**

"If I remember correctly, you covered a lot more than the basics that are taught at his level," Godric commented.

Rowena stayed quiet.

"So, I guess here you'll teach him _Finite Incantatem_?"

Rowena was still quiet at James's question.

 **Spell breaking was not on that list.**

 **But if he remembered one of his sister's lessons correctly, then intention was everything. If magic recognized your intention, then it allowed you to perform the task you wanted. Without a clear intention, it was impossible to cast any spell. And this was also seen in how spells were created: imagine the effects of the spell, then the intention to see that effect become reality, and magic would allow you to do so by channeling that magical power through a focus (a wand, sword, staff, etc.). The naming of the spell came later.**

The younger wizards listened intenetly, as it was important information for them. Especially Lily, who wanted to create her own spells someday.

 **Of course, the limitations to this were your own imagination and strength of the magical core. A strong imagination and a clear intent but a weak magical core were not enough to create a powerful spell. Similarly, a strong magical core, but with weak imagination and unclear intent would not even create a weak spell.**

"So Sirius can't create a spell, then?" Remus said.

"Yep, he has no imagination." James grinned.

"Or any ambition to make imagination reality," Lily took her own dig at him.

Sirius just sulked, "You guys are mean."

 **Therefore, in theory, he should be able to create, or rather recreate, the spell that is used to break another spell, if his intent and imagination were clear and strong enough, and he knew his core to be powerful enough. Rowena had told him he had about the same amount of magic in his core as would a seventeen year old. Demigods in general were more powerful than normal humans, and Harry's lineage certainly helped that.**

"That is a lot of magical power," James said proudly. Sure, he was more powerful as far as quantity of Magic was concerned, being a son of Hecate.

 **And so Harry got to work. He imagined the owl flying around, and made it clear to his magic that the owl flying around was reality. Then when he felt his magic reacting after a while, he pointed his wand at the owl. A streak of red light hit the owl, and she began to fly.**

"He did it!" Lily said happily.

"Not quite," said Helga, knowing full well how it went.

 **Before Harry could celebrate, however, she fell into his arms, her body going back into stasis.**

"See?"

"No one disagreed, Helga," Godric said.

 **Where most children his age would have been frustrated or started to cry, Harry was not like that. He would first ascertain his mistake, try again and again till his patience runs out.**

"And that is the way it should be," Athena said, her comment aimed at her children than anyone else.

"Can you imagine what Percy would have done?" said a Stoll.

"Cried like a bitch?" said the other.

They were both hit by a water blast. "You certainly don't know Percy that well," Annabeth said, knowing full well that her boyfriend was no quitter.

"You... You actually took my side..."

"Close your mouth kelp head, she always does that," Thalia cut in. "Unless you are being very stupid."

"That is like 80 to 90% of the time," Clarisse said.

 **Unknown to him, Rowena and the other Founders were watching him with great interest. Rowena herself was quite proud; her brother had managed a temporary spell-breaking charm. It was just like the Finite Incantatem spell, but only broke the target spell temporarily, and hence used a lot less power.**

 **"That was a wonderful first try," Godric commented. "A little more power into your spell and the stasis will break."**

 **Harry either did not listen or out right ignored him, lost in his thoughts.**

"So lost that he ignores a founder?" Sirius asks.

"We all ignore Godric anyways," Salazar said.

 **"Leave him, Godric. He's lost in his own thoughts. I doubt he can even register what you said," Rowena commented.**

 **"But won't this act of magic alert the authorities?" a concerned Helga asked. America was a lot more lax about underage magic - as long as you were a registered student of any magic school, you could use magic anywhere, as long as it was not made public. Sure, the Mist was a lot more potent here than in Britain, which was why even if one did perform magic in the open, it would most likely be hidden. But Harry was not a registered student in any magic school. He may have rank one in the entrance exam, but the 'registered' part of it only came after attending the first day of school.**

 **"Alerting the authorities," Salazar scoffed. "Please! Nothing gets in or out of here - magical energy included - without Rowena's explicit permission. Surely you know that! And besides, it's not everyday that a child of Athena walks down the right path."**

 **"Doing illegal things is the right path?!" Godric, Helga and Rowena asked.**

 **"Within reason and limit, of course! Can you imagine how boring it would be if everyone stuck to the (beep)ing rules!" Salazar replied, before frowning. "Okay, the censoring rune was fun for sometime, but now its just getting old."**

Demeter was surprised; that was the longest she had gone without interruption. Of course it was ruined.

"I still stand by this."

"Rowena, get that man away from my children."

"Believe me mother I have tried my hardest."

Salazar simply laughed.

 **"I'm not going to even argue with the flaw in that statement. And you do remember that he learnt many slangs from you?" Rowena retorted. "When he was three years old, no less."**

"Then try HARDER."

Athena was mildly surprised as Lily said this.

 **They were all interrupted by a "hoot-hoot!" that came from the owl. "Finally!" Harry happily cried as the owl flew up and landed on his shoulder.**

"Is no one worried about the claws?" Annabeth asked.

"He is not hurt because magic," Apollo answered.

 **"You shall forever be known as Hedwig," Harry declared. Hedwig happily hooted again, voicing her approval. She was a bit confused, not used to the stasis charm placed on her. But if she was meant to be under the care of this boy, the son of the Great and Powerful Athena, then she will never complain and protect her Master with her dying breath.**

"I did not know owls could be so... Revering." Percy said.

"And I didn't know that you know the word revering," Thalia said teasingly.

Clarisse inwardly pouted, she was beaten to the punch by a single second.

 **"Congratulations, Harry. The spell you used was a Finite Incantatem," Rowena said proudly. "But the specialty of this counter is that it differs in its properties against different spells. And I'm glad that you actually can apply your knowledge to everyday life."**

 **Harry beamed at his sister. She rarely praised him like this, so it was a big achievement for him to receive such acknowledgements. "But I recreated that spell... and understood quite well how it works... why aren't each and every spells taught this way?"**

 **"They are," Rowena said. "The only difference is, the way a student is taught a spell is a recreation of how the original creator created it, down to the wand movement. The way the four of us were taught, we were shown the effect of a spell by Master Merlin. Then we had to recreate that effect. How we did it was up to us. Of course, we were allowed to ask for help, but it was cryptic for the most part."**

 **Harry nodded. The way his sister was taught, Harry felt, was the best way; by doing it yourself, you could completely understand the inner workings of a spell.**

" Imagine how easy it would be to learn a spell this way. Sure, it would be time consuming, but you would know the spell inside out," Lily said.

"Yeah, but it's useless to Sirius, given he has no imagination," Remus quipped.

"I have imagination!" Sirius yelled angrily.

 **Then he turned his attention to other things. More specifically the sword.**

 **It was a Knight's sword, with rubies encrusted at the hilt, and the blade was made of silver. The blade had two engravings on its either side. Godric Gryffindor in English and Stormbreaker in Ancient Greek. "Ahh. Stormbreaker... So many memories," Godric commented from his portrait, a far-off look on his face. That is when he saw Harry reaching for it. If the blade did not recognize you as the wielder, then the hilt would send a mild or a large shock through your body depending on your intentions. This was avoided if you wore gloves, but only if your intentions were pure. "Wait! Don't touch the -"**

 **Harry picked it up, giving it a few experimental strikes. As soon as he picked it up, the rubies on the hilt glowed a bit, before going back to normal. Godric's name that was etched on to the side was also changed to Hadrian Potter.**

 **"-blade. Huh. It recognized you as the wielder. Congratulations... I guess." Godric muttered.**

 **Harry turned towards the ancient wizard. "Will it destroy monsters?"**

"Of course it will," said Godric. "Both monsters and humans alike."

"I am not comfortable with an eleven year old having a sword," Lily said. "Especially my son."

"Every demigod needs a weapon, Lily," Athena said. "While the usual Celestial Bronze variety cannot kil regular mortals, the point still stands."

 **"That sword, Stormbreaker, is made of Athenian Silver," Godric told him. "Which is simply normal silver blessed by all the twelve gods. Very, very, very rare to come by. Zeus only wants the best for his children, which is why I got my hands on it. The blade is rumored to have crafted by Hephaestus, but the god has neither confirmed nor denied this. Also, like Celestial Bronze swords, it can cut through monsters, demigods and even gods. Unlike Celestial Bronze, it is also effective against mortals."**

 **"But why name it after mother?" Harry asked. "And why Stormbreaker?"**

 **It was Salazar who answered. "Athenian is derived from Athens, as the silver was mined there. And Stormbreaker because his wife was a storm!"**

"Why are you like this?" Helga asked, and not for the first time either.

"Someone has to be," said Salazar.

 **"Gods dammit Salazar..." Godric muttered, and turned to Harry. "It was named because it once cut through a thundercloud, and Thundercloud-breaker was too long."**

"How do you cut through a thundercloud?Clouds are practically water vapor!"

"It's magic, Annabeth!" Apollo said. "Ma~gi~c!"

 **Then he turned to his rival again. "At least I did not undergo performance issues!"**

 **"That is a lie!" Salazar yelled indignantly. "And my 'snake' has 'slithered' into every clan there was back in the day!" The son of Hermes then turned to an irate Rowena, and smirked. "Ha-ha! I always find a way around everything. You seriously thought that a censoring rune can hold me! Female dog, please! I'm Salazar freaking Slytherin!"**

 **"How did he get into Elysium again?" Harry asked rhetorically.**

 **"I conned those three idiots!" Salazar grinned.**

"YOU WHAT?!" Hades yelled.

"If they weren't idiots, they would not be conned." Salazar said.

"Who were the judges?"

"I ain't no snitch!"

Hermes wiped a proud tear out of his eyes.

 **"I totally believe you," Harry said sarcastically.**

 **"It is true," Godric said. "He was supposed to go in Asphodel. For almost every heroic act he committed, him acting according to his lust, and the fact that he conned quite a few people of their money, were enough to cancel each other out. The earthquake in Canterbury in the year 1382 was caused when Hades found out... And once the three judges have given a verdict, it is eternal with no way to overturn it."**

 **"But he died in 997!"**

 **"If you thought that Hades kept an eye on each and every soul to cross the river, you are dead wrong," Salazar said. "Get it? Dead wrong?"**

"Your puns need work." Apollo stated.

 **"Gods dammit Salazar..." The rest of the residents muttered.**

 **Harry then asked about the Cloak, the final object that had arrived. "That is the Cloak of Invisibility. As in it is a Deathly Hallow," Rowena answered.**

Hades raised a brow, mildly interested in the Deathly Hallows part.

 **"I don't recall you ever telling me about those," Harry said with a frown.**

 **Rowena sighed, before telling him The Tale of the Three Brothers.**

 **When she finished, Salazar was crying. Apparently portraits could do that. "A-Are you crying?" Helga asked, confused.**

 **"Sniff-sniff... 'It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son?!' Ignotus Peverell... was able to have a son while being invisible! That guy had some mad game," Salazar said. Godric, Helga and Rowena palmed their faces while Harry was a bit confused. What did games and having children have to do with anything? Salazar then added, "He is my one true hero! Even Zeus cannot defeat such manliness!"**

Zeus glared angrily at Salazar. Well, he could get a girl in his bed when he was invisible. He would do it without saying anything too. Just to one up that blasted Peverell.

As if reading his thoughts, Hera glared at him, "Do it and you die."

Zeus put his plans on hold. Not because he was scared of his lovely wife. He was the King of the Gods. He was above such fears.

 **That sent Salazar and Godric into another argument. Only Helga had returned to the Basketball game. At the same time, Rowena banned Harry from taking the Cloak to school. Camp was fair game, however.**

 **"So.. Uhh.." Harry began, turning towards his sister, who fixed him with a look.**

 **"You're still grounded. No going to Camp."**

"Wow. Harsh," said Hermes. "That should not be a thing."

"And that is another chapter. Thank you all for listening quietly!" Demeter said, the last part in an irritated tone.

Ares sighed. He wondered how many chapters were there. The lack of violence was boring to be honest.

The Marauders, and Lily, had then elected to take a tour of Olympus, which was backed by the other demigods.

Zeus wanted to disagree, but Apollo and Hermes took them out of the Throne Room before he could tell them otherwise.

Blasted sons of his. Why couldn't they be more like... Uhh.. Zeus was at a loss for words. There had to be at least one son of his that wasn't a complete fuck-up, right?

Meanwhile in Camp Jupiter, a certain blonde haired boy sneezed.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that I was supposed to post this a week or two before. But (I don't know if this was a problem with the site or my Internet) I couldn't login for the past few days. So here it is, a week late.**

 **This chapter was mostly exposition. Much harder than the previous.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: chapter one**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews**

 **: Well you aren't wrong. I have no plans for Harry to show up. I think that might just complicate this and make me work more, something my laziness can't stand. I may change my mind later though. Not going to promise that Harry will show up though.**

 **jack of lantern (guest): This story is at the very bottom of my priorities. I work on this one when I am facing a writer's block or something similar on the other two.**

* * *

Reading of Chapter Three

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the Throne Room of Olympus yet again, after the newcomers had their tour.

"I believe that we should continue," said Zeus. He wanted to leave Olympus for a while. He had heard a rumor that there was a Victoria Secret fashion show coming up soon. He loved watching it live.

For the clothing he could buy for Hera, and not because of those models. Definitely not for the models.

The fact that the Fates claimed to have suspended time was lost on his lust-filled (again, for his wife and not the other sexy women no matter who may claim otherwise) mind.

"Sure thing, pops," said Apollo as he picked up the book that Athena had carefully placed on an Altar in the centre. Just as he began to read, a giant light illuminated the room. Everyone, even Apollo, covered their eyes. When it died down, there stood a very familiar centaur, and a satyr.

"Gods dammit Fates! Any more people coming in at the start of each chapter?! We have to re-read the ENTIRE two chapters AGAIN for these two!" Apollo ranted.

Chiron blinked while Grover hid behind him. He may be a Lord of Nature, but he was still quite nervous, especially when all of the Olympians had their attention on him.

 _We will send people as when we feel fit. Or if we feel like fucking with you all._

 _~The Fates_

"That's just bullshit." Apollo pouted.

Artemis took the book from him and threw it to Chiron, who was still unsure why the two of them were called here. "Read the two chapters yourselves. And if you wish, start the third one."

Meanwhile, Grover went and sat with Percy and Annabeth. "Why was I called here?"

"Something about parallel universes and why we should know about it." Percy answered. Grover turned to Annabeth, hoping for a better explanation. He found none.

Chiron sighed and read the first two chapters for himself and Grover.

Line

Once they were all caught up, Chiron began with the third.

 **(Winter of 2004)**

 **Albus Dumbledore sighed as he paced around in his office.**

 **Ever since 1991, the year Harry Potter was reported to be missing by his spies, nothing had gone right. In the ten years that followed he had tried to search everywhere for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He had eyes and ears everywhere. He had spies all over Europe looking for the boy. He had even sent a few across the Atlantic in the Americas, but all had turned up dry.**

"Wow. Talk about obsession." said Grover.

"Yeah, he displayed something similar in the previous chapter as well," Percy replied.

The parents and guardian of said child weren't amused in the least.

 **He had found a lead in USA, but the child, while possessing black hair and green eyes, was a muggle. Not only that, but the green was a more of a sea-green rather than an emerald green. This was just a few months ago, in a place called Yancy Academy. USA had also lead him to another child, a magical child, with similar description, but this one had gray eyes.**

 **And just like that, both leads were shot down.**

"Wait. He found Harry, and Percy, and ironically ignored them both because the eye color didn't match?" Malcolm asked, confused. Eye color could be changed — either by colored contacts or by magic.

"Uhh, that's a good thing, Malcolm," Percy said. The last thing he wanted was to be confused for someone else. Especially with a son of Athena. Who knows if the goddess would take offence and smite him or something.

The glare Athena was giving him didn't make him feel any less safe.

 **So, a backup to destroy Voldemort was needed.**

 **Dumbledore had tried to see whether Neville Longbottom can live up to the prophecy. Neville was also born at around the same time as Harry Potter, and he could be considered as 'marked' by the Dark Lord. But the mark on Neville was an emotional one, and in no way stated that the Dark Lord considered him to be his equal.**

"What is he talking about?" Clarisse asked.

"The stupid prophecy that got us in this mess," Lily said.

"Prophecy?" Apollo looked interested. So did a few other gods and demigods.

"Well more like a prediction given by a drugged up witch to get a job even though its worthless," Lily replied to their disappointment.

"Trelawney isn't that bad," James said.

"That's because you idiots could do anything in her class and claim it to be the work of some divine force. And she would let you get away with it."

 **While Dumbledore had not given up on Harry, it never hurt to have a back-up. But Neville was a shy kid, and probably would not break the rules to go after Voldemort. Nothing a few potions could not fix. Also, he did have his parents' blood. Even if he took after his mother, his sense of justice would not let him just sit as Voldemort goes after innocents. Once the Dark Lord returns, of course.**

"Does he mean Neville Longbottom? Frank's son?" Lily questioned.

James shrugged. He didn't know. But it was highly likely.

"Looks like this Dumbledore character believes in the prophecy," Chiron said.

"Oh, you have no idea," James said.

 **Of course, Neville was just a way to end Voldemort.**

 **Also, previous events had proved that Neville could live up to the task. During his first year, Neville had stalled Quirinus Quirell long enough for Dumbledore to arrive. Of course, the Philosopher's Stone he had acquired just to see if Neville could be the Chosen One was a fake. Nicholas Flamel had not parted with his Stone, explaining that a few 'outside forces' would not let him.**

"A stone that lets you expand your life span..." Hades muttered. "That should be illegal."

"And yet it is not!" Hermes said. "But I can see why one of us forced this guy into not giving up the Stone." he quickly added as Hades glared at him.

 **During Neville's second year, while nothing worthwhile had happened, he had come across Voldemort's horcrux in the form of a diary. They had learnt that the horcrux planned to come back, by absorbing the life force of Ginerva Weasley. Not only that, but it also planned on releasing Slytherin's monster.**

All eyes turned to Salazar.

"Oh what? None of you were complaining about it when I brought it in!"

"I told you not to!" Godric yelled at him.

"No, you specifically said not to bring in a dragon. I didn't bring in a dragon."

"You somehow tamed and brought something far more dangerous! Who the hell puts a freaking Drakon in a castle filled with kids?!"

"Boys!" Rowena warned. They had been arguing about this for over a thousand years. They immediately shut up. Chiron continued to read.

 **But for some reason, the monster had refused to obey the horcrux. The horcrux now sat in the Headmaster's office under heavy wards so that it would remain harmless.**

 **Nothing major had happened, according to Dumbledore, during the third year. Only that Sirius Black had somehow broken out of Azkaban.**

"I did WHAT?!" Sirius yelled. "Why was I in Azkaban to begin with?!"

"You were probably blamed and they threw you in," Remus said.

"These things require a trial! A due process must be followed!"

James and Lily looked at each other. Perhaps they should do something that would prevent that.

 **Sirius had come to Hogwarts, stayed hidden for a while, before it was clear that the wanted criminal was not in the school anymore. Most speculated that he had not received the news of Harry Potter being missing, and hence had come to Hogwarts to kill him. But when he found that Potter was missing, he left.**

 **Dumbledore knew not where the man was, and this irked him greatly. He knew, of course, that Black had visited Hogwarts to kill Pettigrew. But he had been unsuccessful, given how Ron Weasley still had his rat. Dumbledore also knew that it was the Dementors that made Black flee, more than the auror guards placed.**

"So Pettigrew was the one and I want to kill him. Good."

"You idiot! You should have taken care of your godson first!" Lily chided.

"But he ended up in really good hands!" Sirius countered.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Black," Rowena said. "But I agree with Lily in that you should have put your godson before your revenge schemes."

Sirius sulked.

 **Of course, Dumbledore was still looking for Black, but Harry Potter took more importance.**

 **In no way would Dumbledore gain the same rewards he would if he had Harry Potter under his grasp. The Potters were far more richer than the Longbottoms - they had the vaults of three lines under them (including their own), all three being Most Ancient and Most Noble. Potter vaults were also home to the powerful artifacts of the Peverell House, as well as the powerful battle magic of the Gryffindor House, apart from the vast riches and the Potters' own branch of rare, mystical and powerful runic magic.**

"Like hell he's getting any of those!" James said angrily.

"What's so special about it?" Annabeth asked.

"Let's just say that someone like Dumbledore could do a lot of harm."

Annabeth tried to pry, but a look from James made her decide otherwise.

 **And because they never flaunted what they have, most people tended to forget this.**

 **Once Harry Potter and Voldemort fought, it wouldn't matter to Dumbledore who died in the battle. Potter dies, then he would swoop in and kill a weakened Voldemort. Voldemort dies, then Harry Potter would perish in an accident. The gold in the now defunct Potter vault would go to the Weasleys, while the rare and powerful magic artifacts, scrolls, tomes and books would be his.**

"Why the Weasleys?" Sirius asked. "Just because they are poor?"

"And also because they think him to be a..." Remus looked around. He wasn't sure how the actual gods would react to a mortal being worshipped.

"A what?" Sirius asked.

"Saint." Remus decided was a better option.

 **Dumbledore had no need for fame or for money. He only wanted the knowledge behind those locked doors. That way, with all the magical knowledge of the world, Dumbledore could finally attain the Greater Good.**

 **All of his plans depended on Harry Potter, and Dumbledore knew this. And now all his plans lay in shambles because the damn brat was missing. He knew Harry Potter was alive. After all, there was a magical device he had set up as soon as Lily had given birth to see if he was alive or not. It was not designed to track the location, but only the health of the child.**

 **Only if he had placed a locating rune or ward on the baby those many years ago...**

"Its not like it would have mattered, I would have removed it." Rowena said.

"Then why didn't you remove the other ones?" Lily asked. "Make him completely unknown to Dumbledore?"

"Figure it out!" Rowena replied.

"Translation: I forgot and I am using your own logical explanation that you have come up with to justify my forgetfulness."

"Salazar, kindly shut up."

 **Harry yawned as the bell rang, signalling that school had ended. "I'm so sleepy," he muttered, shoulders slumping as he dragged himself out of class.**

"Rowena..." Athena started.

"Please, try it yourself. I have tried everything short of mind magic which I refuse to do on my own ward." Rowena explained.

Silena sighed. Even she had tried charmspeak once. At least she felt flattered that Harry had a goofy smile as he continued to sleep.

 **He had grown over the years to a respectable 5'6" over the years. He still had a few more years left for growth; he could easily hit six feet or so by the time his growing age stops. His raven hair was as messy and unkempt as always, which according to quite a few girls, made him look 'more handsome than he already was'.**

Aphrodite smiled. "It does have its charm."

"Except when it's coarse and rough and irritating!" Lily said in an exasperated tone. James sometimes refused to use hair products because he believed that it would make him lose the natural charm of his hair.

"And gets everywhere?" Apollo said with a mischievous smile.

"What? No!" Lily replied, confused. Why would hair get everywhere?

 **He had also learnt a lot over the years, most of it from either Rowena (whom Harry simply addressed as 'sis' about 98% of the time. The rest 2% were spent in thinking up names befitting of a female dictator) or Chiron. Even though Rowena did not want to teach Harry too much advanced magic, it soon became obvious to her that he needed to be taught the advanced material so that his mind does not enter a state of stagnancy. So, she had taken to teach him Mist manipulation. Unsurprisingly, it was quite easy for him, as Hecate was his grandmother.**

 **He could form at least one mistform and keep it together for at least five minutes.**

 **While he was not allowed to carry his Cloak of Invisibility to school, the Stormbreaker was another issue. He was allowed to take the blade of his ancestor to school, mostly for self defence purposes.**

 **How did he carry a blade past the security, you say?**

"Through the front door?" Percy asked.

"I'm more concerned about why would you not let him take the Cloak," Hermes said.

"Because he figured out a way to avoid classes. It is very hard to do so when you are invisible," Rowena said.

 **Rowena had taught him an Egyptian magic spell that let him create his own dimension where he could store these items. Of course, the created dimension was simply a part of a much bigger dimension called the 'Du'at'. Rowena had not told Harry about what exactly resided inside the Du'at, but Harry had come across it several times in many Egyptian mythology books to know that it was where the Egyptian Gods resided. Or so the Egyptians believed.**

"Before anyone asks, the answer is no," Zeus said firmly.

 **With Greek gods running around (and hooking up with humans quite often), Harry would not be surprised if there were Egyptian ones somewhere out there.**

"Didn't Percy and Annabeth already go on this quest with those two guys who had Falcon head and his mom inside them?" Apollo said.

"Uhhh... Inside? With those two? Wow, kids have no standards these days."

"Yeah, realised it the second I said it, Hermes."

"So, Egyptian gods are real?" Travis asked.. The rest of the demigods were also interested.

"We will speak of this no further," Zeus said gravely. "Am I clear?"

"So they are real," Travis concluded. Luckily, the words were spoken softly and Zeus didn't hear.

 **Harry had only created his space to be large enough to store his sword and nothing else, mostly because it took some of his magic to open and close the dimension, and the bigger it was, more magic was needed.**

 **And for his wand, Beacon provided wrist holsters for $3 a piece. It currently sat on his left hand, as his right hand was used for his sword.**

 **Back to the present, Harry yawned. "I need to sleep..."**

 **"Seriously?" A feminine voice said from besides him, nearly making him jump. It did awaken him almost entirely though, thanks to the demigodly alertness. The girl beside him, Silena Beauregard, was looking at him in annoyance. She was an attractive girl with dark hair that reached her mid-back, and blue eyes. She was dressed in the standard Beacon uniform for girls, and quite obviously, he was in the boy's uniform. And, like him, she was also a demigod (or was it demigoddess?). Silena was a daughter of Aphrodite. Which was quite surprising to Harry given how smart she was.**

"There you are!" Luke grinned at his friend.

"Yay," Silena said. She knew that grin.

 **She was also his (not so) secret crush, but no one needed to know that.**

"Aphrodite, please tell me—"

"Oh, don't worry Athena! They'll be very happy! I will ensure it!"

"Wait then why does MY love life need your personal attention?" Percy asked.

Annabeth turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Percy," Aphrodite said in a I-am-going-to-explain tone. "No way I am messing up my own daughter's love life!"

Silena felt relieved.

"Besides, given Athena's protective nature, my baby girl has enough to deal with!"

Silena felt relieved no longer.

Athena silently stared at the demigod who had her son's heart. What did he see in her? It was not an insult on her part as much as it was curiosity. Only twice before had one of her children fallen for Aphrodite's kids. It was a rare match.

"Of course, if I was just allowed a bit more than a portrait he would have—"

"Absolutely not, Salazar," Rowena shut him up.

"I'm just saying. He could have a harem." Salazar grinned. "Besides, don't you Aphrodite kids swing both ways?"

"For crying out loud, I gave you the law you desired but don't shove it on everyone," Godric said.

Silena chose to ignore the horny Founder. Just as Salazar ignored his rival.

"Rowena why DID he have any say in raising Harry?" Athena glared at Salazar.

"Because... Master Chiron, please continue!"

As Chiron looked gratefully at Rowena, the wizards and witches were once more confused with Salazar's behaviour. Whatever happened to the racist monster he was in the history classes?

 **"You just slept through both Prof. Port and Professor, sorry, Dr. Oobleck's classes, and you're still sleepy?" Silena questioned him incredulously. They were friends for about eight years now, and yet she sometimes could not comprehend his laziness.**

"I still can't..." Rowena muttered. She looked at James and Lily. "Where does that come from?"

All the Marauders (and Lily) pointed at James. "You traitors!" James yelled when he was glared at by Rowena, Athena and Silena.

 **"I was awake the entire night! And you try sleeping on a bench. Its freaking uncomfortable." Harry replied. "At least now it's the winter holidays..."**

 **"And what was so important that you had to stay awake the entire night knowing that there is school early in the morning?" Silena asked him crossly.**

 **Knowing full well that if Harry told her the truth (Jak and Daxter was not going to complete itself)**

"Oh, he is so much in trouble!" Silena said angrily.

"Going to tie him down and punish him?" Salazar grinned.

"Exac—wait, what?" Silena was confused before she registered what Salazar had said. "No!" she said hotly while her imagination ran amok.

Luke and Beckendorf made a vow to remember this for... future opportunities.

 **then Silena would chew him out. He did not want that, especially after he had been chewed out when he accidentally spilled some coffee on her shoes. So, he resorted to lying.**

"That's my boy!"

"Not yours, Hermes!" Athena growled.

 **Or rather an incomplete truth. "I was working on a runic array."**

"Even better! Incomplete truths are technical truths!"

"Hermes..." Athena glared.

"Wait... Don't you gods do the same thing every time we ask you guys anything?" Grover asked.

No god answered.

 **He had been working with runes. From 7 to 7:30 in the evening.**

 **Silena sighed, before handing him a few pages. "Here. I took notes for you. Though with you behaving as lazy as a son of Hypnos, I sometimes wonder why I bother taking notes for you." That and he always found at least one mistake in her notes.**

 **"Yeah, I wonder that too..."**

 **"What was that?" Silena glared at him.**

 **"I mean thanks a lot!"**

"No wonder you hardly fight! He came pre-trained," Beckendorf grinned at her.

Silena shook her head. "Knowing him, it's probably because he's too lazy to change my mind about anything..."

"My point still stands!"

 **Harry grinned at her, before turning his attention to the notes she had given him. Silena blushed lightly, not saying anything. His grin always brightened up her day. Although she herself had feelings for him as well, and could also sense that he was reciprocating them, she had decided to wait until the next fireworks show at Camp. If he does not confess, then either she would, or be a lot more open with her feelings.**

"Ah~how romantic! Underneath the fireworks as you two explore your passions!"

Silena, with cheeks red, chose not to comment on her mother's statement. Salazar had no such problems. "Unfortunately they haven't had—"

Salazar was silenced by a highly powered stunner to the face by Silena, blushing even harder. He crumpled to the floor.

"Thank you, Silena," Athena said, surprising everyone. "What? He was annoying everyone!"

 **Her brightened up day vanished when he pointed out about seven mistakes in her notes. Well ten mistakes, but three were rather obvious spelling mistakes which she ignored. She had overcome her dyslexia to a certain degree, but she was not like Harry, who only jumbled up on words like 'verisimilitude'.**

Annabeth glared at Percy.

Percy didn't meet her gaze.

"Reading and writing. One hour daily."

Percy still didn't meet her gaze.

 **"So, what were you working on?" Silena asked him as they made their way towards the exit.**

 **"Chiron told me to design a rune that would strengthen the Camp borders if they ever got weakened."**

"I did?" Chiron said, taking a break.

"Not exactly," Silena said. "I'm sure it's going to be explained."

 **"Sounds... quite complicated."**

 **"Oh it is. The rune I designed creates an energy field that causes a destructive interference with the Camp's. The energy waves produced my mine will actually destroy both fields, given that they interfere with a phase angle of an odd multiple of π and not the multiple of 2π required for a constructive interference..."**

"He is using the—"

The remaining members watched in stunned silence as the Athena kids launched a full discussion as to what Harry was trying to achieve and if they could replicate it.

"Annabeth, translate please?" Percy said.

"How can you not understand all of that? I'm adding science classes to your tutorials."

Percy sulked further as Grover patted him on the back.

 **"...Can you speak in English?" Silena looked at him in confusion.**

 **Harry sighed. "That was English, except for that one Greek letter. But to put it in simpler terms, my field and the Camp's field would destroy each other rather than add up."**

"See! Much simpler!"

"Two hours, Percy!"

Luke wanted to comment, but decided not to. The two of them were still wary of him. Salazar had no such ideas. When he woke up was anyone's guess. "Consider yourself lucky, sea-brat!" He leaned as whispered something in Percy's ear.

Percy looked at Annabeth, and turned red. "I can't do that!"

"You can and you will! Believe in me who believes in you!"

"Chiron please read before Lady Athena smites me!" Percy pleaded when Athena glared at the two. No doubt she had picked up his thoughts. He did concede one thing though. Strip-quiz (where you both remove clothes for every correct answer) wasn't a bad idea.

 **"You could have just said that and be done with it." Silena could see why Harry had stayed awake the entire night. Things half as complex tended to keep children of Athena from sleeping. Not that the rune was what kept him awake, but she did not need know that.**

Silena looked like she was personally going to destroy Harry's video games.

"You could always punish him!" The suggestive tone was not lost in Aphrodite's voice. "Most men may not say it out loud but they love a domineering woman!"

"Mom!" Silena blushed. Every demigod snickered at her misfortune.

 **Harry shrugged. "I thought you wanted to know the theory and the reason behind it."**

 **"So, why would Chiron tell you design such a thing?" Silena decided to address something else rather than contradict his statement.**

 **"'Cause I got bored and pestered Chiron for an idea. Or to be more accurate, asked for permission." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

 **"Harry. People sleep, eat and play when they're bored. Even us demigods train and hone our skills when we get bored. We do not tend to go to Chiron to pester him for permission for obvious things." Silena said almost chidingly.**

"It's not that obvious!" Chiron said. "The camp shield is at that strength for a— oh wait, the following explains it."

 **"Well, the last time a brother of mine, dead for about four centuries or so, slept when he was bored, an apple fell on him, and he was jobless enough that he changed what the world thought when apples fall on people. Actually, they still think the same: curse that god that decided to break their sleep."**

"Fucking Hermes."

"Ares, I have done no such thing!"

 **Harry said nonchalantly. "My point is, that I probably would have gotten the idea to do that simply by laying down. But I did not, because it would have been wiser to consult someone worth hundreds of years of experience before applying such a rune to the Camp's defenses. After all, someone must have thought of doing it. But it has not happened, as Chiron told me. He simply said to try it."**

 **Chiron had also told Harry that Camp's defenses were at that particular level for a reason. It would not do to put an all powerful barrier around Camp and make all demigods solely reliant on it. Harry simply needed something to occupy his free time, which was why he was designing such a rune, and not because it would be actually used. But Harry got the sinking feeling that Silena would scold him for staying awake to create something that was not going to be used.**

"I am not even going to argue with that," Silena said.

 **Not that he was awake the entire night for that, but that was besides the point.**

 **"Well, that and the fact that you all banned me from creating strategies in CTF." Harry added.**

Annabeth turned to the demigods of the other dimension, as did Athena.

"He displayed his keen mind when he was nine," Luke said. "I think that was my first year at Camp. Sure, his older siblings didn't really follow his strategies, but when he became Councillor, I don't think that Cabin Six has lost even once..."

"Including the time we all ganged up," Travis muttered.

"Wait, what?" Annabeth asked. No one in her dimension was that good! "How did we defeat all of you combined?"

Athena was interested as well, as she felt pride swell up in her chest. Lily was smiling too.

"Using magic to summon the enemy flag to yourself was also banned from that day," the Stolls said.

Annabeth blinked. So did Percy. The demigods from the original dimension looked at each other in stunned silence. That was allowed?!

Chiron made a note to self to rectify the error.

"Sometimes simplicity outweighs complexity in terms of efficiency," Athena said with a smile. Chiron continued.

 **Silena nodded at that. He was lazy, and at times arrogant and prideful, yes, but he never ignored his teachers, siblings and friends unless they said something really, really stupid. She also did not feel the need to point out that no one in Camp could take apart his finely made, well refined strategies, including Chiron. Whenever he planned, it was a sure win for Athena. Which was why, to make CTF more fair, Harry was banned from creating any new strategies by both Chiron and the Cabin Counselors.**

Athena and Lily both glared at the demigods.

"Hey! We wanted to win too!" Connor yelled.

"Not my fault that you all are too simple minded," Athena muttered under her breath.

 **By this time they had made it to the parking lot. While the surroundings had a layer of snow all over them, the parking lot was warded against weather related issues, so it looked as if snow had forgotten to fall on the parking lot.**

 **Yellow school buses were everywhere, along with a few areas for portkeys for those that came from far off. Parents were also around their vehicles, whether it was a car or a broom. Mist hid these things as well, so no worries of someone looking out the window and shouting,"FLYING BROOMS? WHERE CAN I GET ONE?" Unless they were clear sighted, of course. But no clear sighted mortal would go saying things like 'I just saw a flying broom'. They would probably be admitted in a mental facility.**

"Like Dionysius should be." Apollo said, but the wine god ignored him, having slept off a long time ago.

 **But it was beyond Harry as to why anyone wanted to fly on a broom in this cold weather.**

 **A handsome man with dark hair and hazel eyes noticed Harry and Silena. He was dressed casually in blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a black jacket that was unzipped, and he had those 'pretty boy' looks, and was drawing the attention of every woman around him. Edward Beauregard was a celebrity wizard as well as an actor (though he had not been active in the industry since Silena was born), and he had quite a large amount of fans. The public knew that he had only one daughter, and her mother's identity had never been disclosed to anyone.**

Aphrodite smiled at her ex. Ares growled.

"He was quite amazing," Aphrodite sighed. "One of very few mortals who went more than one round!"

Silena turned green again while others blushed.

 **Edward scowled as he saw Harry next to his baby girl, going immediately into over-protective daddy mode. He was fine with him till Harry became a teenager. Teenager boys tended to think with their hormones rather than with their heads. Sure, Harry had done nothing wrong, but Edward knew it was just a matter of time before Harry decides to make a move on his precious daughter.**

 **His ex was the goddess of love, so he knew quite well when someone had feelings for someone else, no matter how much they may try to hide it. Not that Harry hid it well. But then, neither did his daughter. Edward knew that they were going to be together one day. It may have been Aphrodite's doing, but it was certain by his view.**

 **Of course, that did not mean that Edward would give up on being an overprotective parent. He could almost see why the father of his first girlfriend enjoyed tormenting him so much now.**

 **"Oh hey look! There's my dad!" Silena said, noticing Edward. He always came to pick Silena up and drop her off to both school and Camp.**

 **"Yeah, I think I should find my school bus, now... I know not what I did, but he does not like me too much anymore..." Harry muttered.**

 **"Oh, don't be like that!" Silena said. "He is a big softie on the inside!"**

 **Harry wanted to point out that even Zeus was a 'big softie' when it came towards his daughters (well, Olympian ones at least)**

"Of course he is! Practically a softie."

"Oh, shut up Poseidon!"

"Yeah! What would you know, Sea God!" Salazar yelled, causing all of them to look at him. "Only his wife and long strings of lovers can attest to how soft he is!"

Zeus's anger burst forth, as everyone burst out laughing. He was about to smite the mortal when he remembered that the Fates had prevented anyone from being harmed. He growled and sat down.

Besides, he was the King of the Gods! He was never soft! Wait, that came out wrong.

 **but held his tongue. "That's all and cool and all, but the bus would be leaving anytime now." Harry said. "So, see you at Camp?"**

 **Silena pouted a bit, but nodded. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, then."**

 **"Don't say it like we're not going to meet again!" Harry said. If this was an anime, he would have one of those sweatdrops on the back of his head. "But, bye. See you at Camp tomorrow!"**

 **Silena giggled as she watched him leave.**

 **"So, care to tell me," Rowena said angrily as she drove with Harry (and Hedwig, though she was in her cage) in her Audi, "What was going through that head of yours when you decided to stay awake, till 7 in the morning, playing on your PS2?"**

"This isn't a regular occurrence, right?"

Rowena's silence disturbed Lily, and her question went unanswered.

 **They were driving to Camp Half Blood in Long Island, almost an hour's journey or so. They had almost reached, and Rowena had been scolding him since she woke him up. He had slept for a total of ten minutes. But hey, Kingdom Hearts was a very interesting game. At least he beat the game in the night, and could safely buy its sequel that was announced to be released next year.**

"And in the third one, Sora and Kairi—"

"Spoilers, Apollo!" Hermes yelled. He still hadn't finished the second one! Or the two point whatever! He hadn't even started the Dropping Dream or something. Or was it Birth by Sleep? Hermes felt Kingdom Hearts became very weird.

 **Harry did not reply to her question, as he was half asleep in the back seat. He would have fallen asleep, but he knew his sister would get even more angry if he did that.**

 **Rowena continued her one sided conversation as she drove past the Camp borders, eventually parking near the Big House. She had already confiscated his Cloak as punishment, as well as all his handheld gaming devices that she was almost regretting buying for him. She should have seen the signs when she had to stop him from playing World of Warcraft with two unknown guys called 'SolarFlare11' and 'ThiefKing7'.**

Travis and Connor looked at Apollo and Hermes. "How did you get numbers in your WoW usernames?!"

"'Cause we're awesome," Apollo replied.

"Damn straight!" Hermes agreed.

 **Meanwhile on Olympus, Apollo and Hermes would wonder for days on end where their best WoW buddy went, as conducting a successful quest was nearly impossible without him. Or her. They weren't sexist.**

"Sure you aren't."

"We're not, Artemis! And that's sexist to assume that all males are sexist!" Hermes said.

"You are technically correct," Athena muttered much to Artemis's chagrin.

 **The Camp was mostly untouched by winter, thanks to the anti-weather and anti-monster force field around the entire periphery of the Camp.**

 **She and Harry got out of the car, the later doing so quite groggily. Harry stretched and yawned, hoping to run to his bed in Cabin Six and fall asleep. And hope to his mother that Annabeth was not inside. He did not need another lecture on his laziness.**

"Why would he listen?" Annabeth wondered.

"Because he loves his siblings?" Percy said.

"That was logical," Thalia said. "Good job Annabeth."

"Thank you."

Percy sulked again.

 **Chiron had already come to greet them. "Good morning and nice to see you again, Rowena, Harry." He then turned towards Rowena. "Though you should visit more often."**

Chiron would have interrupted by stating his arrival, but refrained from doing so.

 **Rowena bowed respectfully at the old centaur. "I do try my best, Chiron, but Lady Hecate is quite strict about her rules. I can't really visit unless it's to drop off my lazy brother." Rowena glanced towards Harry, who had seemingly fallen off to sleep on his feet.**

 **"What did he do?" Chiron inquired.**

 **"Stayed up all night playing his video games."**

There were three growls, causing everyone to move away from Rowena, Silena and Lily. Surprisingly Athena didn't react much. She had predicted this.

 **Chiron sighed. "Now, now, Rowena. You can't fault children for behaving like children."**

 **Rowena shot Chiron with a dark look. "You coddle them too much."**

 **"Perhaps. But in these times of peace, Lord Zeus has specifically ordered that demigods need not sacrifice their childhoods while constantly learning how to fight monsters," Chiron said.**

"You actually care..."

"Again, shut your mouth Poseidon!"

 **Rowena sighed. If the orders were from up top to train them to be weaker, then she could not really say anything. Besides, the kids were powerful, yes, and in some ways even more than the ancient heroes, as the demigods these days had a clear idea of what they'd be fighting.**

 **Knowledge was half the battle, and most of the work had been already done by Hercules, Perseus, Theseus, and the like. Which was why, most of the demigods that either came to Camp, or already knew about Greek Mythology, already knew how to deal with most of the monsters. But if that meant that training of demigods could slack off was a debatable matter.**

"Its not slacking off, but ensuring that they all have good childhoods!" Zeus said.

"It's his paranoia. He's afraid that armed with all of the knowledge, a demigod may just overthrow him," Hera said.

"Ummm why do you care?" asked Percy. The demigods and even the gods looked at him oddly. Only Percy would ask something like that.

"I do not hate demigods like everyone believes. You sure have your uses."

To the demigods, that sounded like they were just tools to her. In a twisted sense it made sense that Hera would want the best tools.

Chiron continued before any further interruptions.

 **Rowena knew, that while he was lazy, Harry never slacked off with his sword skills and magic, so no problems there. He was a lot like Godric - he used his sword as primary, while magic was mostly used to supplement his sword skills, or to catch enemies offgaurd. So while she was not exactly worried for her brother too much, she could not say the same for the rest of her siblings or any other demigod.**

 **Harry had given her with the necessary information about his siblings, but not so much about his friends. Granted, she did not ask, but that was besides the point.**

 **Rowena turned towards her brother, "WAKE UP!" She yelled. Harry's eyes snapped open, and they immediately took in his entire surroundings. As soon as he realized that he was in a safe environment, his posture relaxed.**

 **"Oh, hey, good morning, Chiron!" Harry said with a yawn.**

"How did he go from awake and alert and back to sleepy?!" Clarisse questioned.

"That's just one of his talents," Silena answered, hoping to talk to Clarisse about why she was giving her a cold shoulder.

"Most useless one," Rowena muttered under her breath.

 **"Good morning, Harry," Chiron smiled at his student.**

 **"Anything important today?" Harry asked him, ignoring his sister's look of annoyance.**

 **"There is a Counselor's meeting in the afternoon, just after lunch." informed Chiron.**

 **"Of five, six at max, cabins?" Harry asked.**

 **He knew exactly how many people were year-rounders, and how many came for the winter session. At present, not counting himself, any campers that had changed their decisions about being year-rounders or not, and any new members, there were four from Hermes, two each from Apollo, Athena, and one each from Ares, Aphrodite, and Demeter.**

"Even I don't have that information at the back of my hand," Annabeth muttered. Her expression turned a bit sad.

"Its not your job?" Percy tried.

"I guess not!"

Percy smiled. He wondered why that mattered. Perhaps it was an Athena thing.

Aphrodite cooed at the couple. Athena frowned however.

 **Total campers at present, and this included him, were twelve. It was not even half the campers present in Hermes during summer.**

 **"Well, it is necessary about the events planned for winter solstice."**

 **Harry nodded. There were rumors that there was something special this solstice, ranging from gladiator tournament where the participants were Party Ponies**

"Before I go further, Mr and Mr Stolls, if I ever see a gladiator tournament involving the Party Ponies, you two will be expelled."

"So that means I can do it and nothing happens right, Chiron?" Hermes covered for his children.

"Nevermind," Chiron muttered and he started reading.

 **to more reasonable ones like a hilarious argument between Zeus and Hera that was video taped.**

"Oh great, a lover's spat." Hades said. "Just what everyone wants to see."

"Speak for yourself, Uncle! Drama sells like you would never believe!" Apollo grinned.

 **This was considered reasonable because during last summer, the orientation movie was switched with that video. Consequently, the video got over five million views on the internet in the first three months.**

"HERMES!" Zeus yelled in anger.

"Why do you assume that it was me! Apollo is the better camerman!"

"That I am!" Apollo said with pride. He shut up when Zeus glared at him.

 **They were arguing about which was the best pony from My Little Pony.**

"You two are grounded," Zeus said.

"So, uhh, we are going to ignore the fact that King of the Gods is a brony?" Grover whispered.

"Grover, please shut up before you repeat it loudly by accident," Percy whispered back.

 **"Given the fact that you were awake the entire night, Harry, sleep for two hours now. I understand the Athena cabin has only Monsters Class right now, which you tend to skip." Chiron said.**

 **Rowena was openly glaring at Harry, now. "Hadrian. What have I told you about skipping classes?" Her voice was eerily calm and had a steely edge to it. It was even scaring Chiron. He wondered if he should have simply given the dish washing duty as punishment. Chiron may seem like he is taking your side, but then he also does what he does best: teach you a lesson.**

"Yeah I hate when that happens," Travis said as Chiron grinned. It was an unsettling grin. Every demigod wanted to be away from him.

 **Harry gulped. His sister only used his real name when he was deep trouble. "N-not too..."**

 **"Then why did you?" Her voice was still calm.**

 **"B-because..." Harry tried to look for an excuse. Luckily for him, his brain worked a lot more faster than most people's, so he found one before it may seem like he was looking for one, even though his brain was half asleep. "You had already taught me everything."**

"That is quite believable. Delivery needs a little work. Rowena, could you—"

"Absolutely not, Hermes," Athena answered. "Your son is already a bad influence on him."

"Please! You are just jealous of my amazingness!"

Rowena stunned Salazar again.

 **Rowena relaxed a bit. This was why she was against teaching him too much from an early age. "That may be acceptable, but no. More. Skipping. Classes. Am I clear?"**

 **"As an object of zero opacity." Harry replied.**

 **"Good. You have still lost your gaming privileges."**

"Thank you!" Silena cried at Rowena. The older witch smiled. "No problem, Silena."

 **Harry almost cried at that one. Almost. Chiron, meanwhile, smirked. Harry may almost always have the perfect excuse for slacking off, but even Chiron knew what happens when a child of Athena tends to get angry.**

"Yeah, Angry Annie was adorable when she was seven but now?" Thalia shuddered.

"Like that time when you ate all the cookies I brought for her?" Luke asked, hoping that it had happened here as well.

Thalia looked at him oddly. Maybe he was different if he remembered that small incident.

Annabeth sulked in Percy's arms. She wasn't that bad! She only made five plans to completely decimate the cause of her anger! And only three involved bodily torture the likes of which would make even Ares green!

 **The bus sped on the road to Manhattan. It carried all the demigods in Camp Half Blood (all dressed in the orange camp shirt and blue jeans), along with Chiron and Argus. Olympus, for the first time in eight centuries, had opened its doors for a field trip from Camp. While there was no guarantee that the children would meet their parents, it was still quite exciting.**

"Will we see the theft?" Apollo wondered.

"Dude, spoilers!" Hermes said as he frowned at Apollo.

"It's been many years!"

Zeus grumbled.

 **Argus was driving, while Chiron (in wheelchair form) was seated in the front seat, ears covered by headphones (Frank Sinatra) and a copy of the Odyssey (the original one, gifted to him by Homer) in hand. Travis and Connor Stoll were drawing penises on Lee Fletcher's sleeping face, and Katie Gardner was trying to reel them in. Lee's sister Melanie Jones was engrossed in her iPod while stealing glances at Harry at the back seat, who was engaged in an intense game of Yu-Gi-Oh! with Luke. They were being cheered by Malcolm and Chris respectively, while Annabeth was reading her architecture book. The remaining two campers, Silena and Clarisse were having what most, if not all, boys perceived as girl-talk.**

Clarisse stayed silent as Silena once again tried to connect with her.

 **Mr. D had already gone ahead to Olympus.**

 **Chiron took off his headphones as the bus pulled into the parking lot, and signalled for campers to get off.**

 **"Haha you're face!"**

"Wrong you're," Chiron muttered to himself. What kind of a complete idiot gets confused between the two? That sentence translated as 'you are face!'

 **"What about my face?!"**

 **"My Red Eyes would have definitely destroyed your remaining life points!"**

 **"Nonsense, Luke! I had Mirror Force face down. You have no cards faced down. Hence my Summoned Skull would have destroyed you next turn, had we played."**

"I think he was bluffing."

Luke was ignored.

 **"Can we go to Olympus now? I still have eight chapters in this book!"**

 **Chiron took a deep breath, "Everyone quiet!" He then addressed everyone. "Lee, wipe your face. There are a few all-clearing wipes in the first-aid box. Travis and Connor, dish-washing when we get back." The son of Apollo nodded, and did as instructed. Travis and Connor high-fived, "Totally worth it!" "Lets put these pictures on the internet!"**

"Let's not put it on the internet!" Apollo said. He didn't want his son to look bad!

"Umm...too late?" Travis said. Rather whispered.

 **Chiron continued. "Harry, Luke. Pack up those cards. No one cares who won."**

"The real reason why Luke stole the Bolt. He wanted Raigeki!"

"Raigeki is illegal, Beckendorf," Luke muttered. Not like Raigeki would have won him the game.

 **The two boys grumbled, but did as told. "And, if no one has any more questions, lets continue."**

 **Chiron led his demigod charges in the Empire State Building, stopping briefly to talk with the security. He was handed a red card, and all campers were ushered into an elevator at the back.**

 **Harry found it a bit odd that Olympus was located on the 600th floor. He did wonder what lay on floors 103 to 599**

"That is where we keep all the humans sacrificed to us. And all their meat!"

"What the actual fuck Ares?" Hermes asked, disturbed.

 **but had a sinking feeling that Chiron would give him a vague answer, so he dropped it. And who the hell chose The Imperial March as the elevator song?**

"Oi! Don't diss the God of Music's choice!"

 **That person deserved an award.**

"Thank you!" Apollo said as he held an Oscar. "I would like to thank the magnificent Apollo and no one else!"

"Truly, the definition of humble," Artemis said causing Apollo to slump in his throne.

"So what is this Imperial March?" Sirius asked.

Apollo looked at him like he had just killed his dog and stolen his '69 Mustang Mach 1. Wait. That was an amazing plot device! But back to more important things. The god snapped his fingers and the Imperial March played all over the place.

"Can we play this every time anyone of us enters the Throne Room?"

"No, Hermes," Zeus said. It should only be played when him and him alone entered. He was the King of the Gods! He deserved entrance and exit music!

 **"Am I the only one who thinks this is not an appropriate elevator song?"**

 **"Actually, I'm with Annabeth here."**

"Percy, you should educate your girlfriend," Beckendorf said.

Percy wisely ignored him.

 **"Annie. Silena. Its Star Wars. Your argument is invalid."**

"No its not!" Silena said.

"Yes it is!" Apollo retorted. "I spend a lot of time deciding what to play!"

"It now plays Starman except its covered by Apollo. Needless to say, the elevator is shut down," Hermes said teasingly.

"Screw you! I can sing every David Bowie song! Just listen as I sing the entire Ziggy Stardust album!"

Chiron raised his voice to read further before Apollo actually started to sing.

 **Silena pouted at Harry, while Annabeth huffed. Everyone else nodded at Harry's words.**

 **Chiron was not included in this.**

 **Everyone stood just inside the gates of Olympus. Chiron stood in horse-form in front of the twelve awed children, having just completed a head count. They could make out everything from here. Their parents' temples, the Throne Room, a marketplace, and what seemed like a... dragon racing arena? Olympus was an entire city, and not just a grand palace like what most had imagined.**

 **"We are not allowed into the Throne Room until the meeting ends, signified by the twelve bells that will ring," Chiron said. "Now I know that most of you would like to run around Olympus, and some of you (he was looking at the Stolls) would love to break in to your parents' temples, but I cannot allow you to do that."**

 **The two siblings that most confused for twins simply looked at him innocently, as if they were sweet little angels that could do no wrong.**

"That we are!"

Luke narrowed his eyes. "What did you two do this time?"

The Stolls kept shut. James looked at the two, hoping that they would be smart about this. Surely they would not give themselves away for whatever they did.

Annabeth and Percy watched Luke as he glared at his siblings.

"We plead the fifth."

"Silena, mind helping me out?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Silena said with a sigh before she repeated the question with Charmspeak.

Connor put his arms in his pockets and removed four sticks.

"Wait! Give me my wand back!" Remus cried as he realized that said sticks were their wands. When did they steal the wands?! Lily would have murdered the two if her husband hadn't held her back.

 **"And helping me here today," Chiron added, "will be Lady Hestia herself."**

"Yeah! Go Auntie Hes—wait where is she?" Hermes questioned.

"She left before all this started and is yet to return." Apollo answered.

 **Everyone cheered at that.**

"What the hell, Chiron! No one cheered at Hestia leaving!" Apollo chided.

"Apologies, Lord Apollo, but I was reading ahead."

"Oh. Go on then."

 **"Wait, isn't she needed in their meetings?" Malcolm asked.**

 **Chiron was about to reply when someone else did it for him. "I'm sure they can handle themselves without me for one meeting, dear."**

 **All of them turned towards the source of the voice: an eight-year-old girl with mousy brown hair and a simple brown dress, and she wore a scarf over her head. Her eyes seemed to be glowing with fire, except it was the sort of fire that comforted you, and not the type that burnt you.**

 **"Lady Hestia," Chiron said, bowing. The campers followed suit. "Oh now," she said, "none of that. This is an informal meet, after all."**

 **"Lady Hestia," Chiron said. "I thank you again for agreeing to this. But, just to be on the safer side, are you sure your presence is not required in the Council?" He had asked that because she had informed him that she was going to help in chaperoning the campers this very morning.**

 **Hestia looked at the centaur.**

 _ **"We have a serious problem! Someone ate all of the chocolate chip cookies!"**_

"HERMES!"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE DAD IT'S NOT ME EVERY TIME!"

Athena smirked. For a God of Thieves, he could be fooled very easily.

"So missing cookies is important how?" Annabeth asked.

Zeus looked down upon her. The simplicity of mortals. Truly, they will never know the way Hestia makes her cookies. It was like the happiest thought you ever had and it was ran through your head in a never ending loop. Then this feeling was somehow extracted from your mind and added to her cookies.

"It just is. You will know when you have her Simple Hestia Cookies." Zeus answered for everyone.

 **Hestia sighed. "Like I told you this morning, Chiron, my presence over there is not mandatory."**

 **The goddess then turned towards the demigods. "Your parents did send a few messages for you." She smiled when all of them got excited looks. Except Luke, who was frowning.**

 **"Luke, Hermes –"**

 **"I don't mean any disrespect, Lady Hestia but I don't want to hear it."**

Hermes moped.

Luke refused to comment.

The original dimension demigods glared at him.

 **Everyone was shocked that Luke interrupted a goddess, but Hestia merely looked at him in disappointment. Frankly, Luke had no idea how she did that, but he genuinely felt bad and sorry for himself.**

"Yeah, she does that." Hermes said. He had been on the receiving end of this many times.

 **"Very well," She said. Hestia then addressed the others. "Travis and Connor. Though it pains me to say this, but Hermes is quite proud of your pranks, and wishes that you, Chris, would join in."**

 **"He is proud?!" Travis nearly yelled. "Sweet!" Connor exclaimed. "Not happening," Chris muttered.**

 **Hestia continued to give all the messages their parents had to say to their demigod children.**

 **Lee received archery tips. Apollo had also given him a few instructions on how to pick up girls, but Hestia had rather conveniently forgotten them.**

"Sure. Cockblock my kids. How will they know greatness!"

"I know right! Demigods these days! Can't even get more than one lover at the same time! Where are the sex orgies!" Salazar yelled suddenly.

"Exactly!" Apollo agreed. "Wait what other orgies are there?"

Salazar grinned. "You'd be surprised."

 **Melanie was told that she would find happiness in her musical career, Katie was instructed to eat cereal and stay away from any child of Hermes. Or it was possibly Hades;**

"So, which one was it? Hades or me?" Hermes asked Demeter.

"Yes," replied the goddess.

 **Hestia had not heard it clearly, but she was not aware of any child of Hades after her idiot brothers took that Oath.**

"I take offence to that!" Zeus said dramatically.

"Well I take offence to you taking offence to that!" Poseidon said. Before they could escalate their debate, Chiron continued.

 **Silena was told that she should not wait, at which the girl blushed.**

"Indeed dear," Aphrodite said. "You know I don't mind if my children brought others to my cabin."

Silena refused to reply, hiding her face in her hands. Her cheeks were burning.

 **Annabeth and Malcolm were told how proud Athena was, and that they should keep up the good work.**

 **Hestia now knew what Hermes went through;**

"Pfft. Eight messages in fifteen minutes. Highly inefficient."

"You send your... messages... within seconds. Is that efficiency or something else?"

"Ha-ha, Apollo."

Luke and the Stolls turned a bit green. That was TMI.

 **it was exausting and there were only two left. But that did not matter to her; if her family was happy, then she was happy. She also enjoyed putting smiles on the children's faces when they had to hear what their parents thought of them.**

 **Hestia sighed, before her eyes regarded the eldest of the three children of Athena. "Hadrian." Harry perked up, listeneing intently. "Your mother, while quite proud of your achievements, she does not want you to sleep in your classes."**

"Actually, if he makes up for it, I have no issues."

"Silena if he finds out about this I _will not_ be happy."

Silena gulped when she heard Rowena's words. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with Salazar?"

"Right." Rowena pointed at Salazar. The wizard in question raised his hand. "Don't you da—"

" _Obliviate_."

"What were we talking about again?" Salazar questioned.

 **Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. He could feel Silena smirk at him, while Annabeth was him that 'I-told-you-so' look. "Ok, I get it I am lazy, but that does not mean you all should rub it in my face!" Harry snapped at Luke as the older boy opened his mouth, eyes twinkling with mischief.**

 **Hestia then looked at the final camper, Clarisse. Ares, being the oaf that he is, was not happy with her, and had said in less than kind words on how men made better soldiers. It was possibly brought on by the fact that Clarisse could not defeat Luke or Harry in combat.**

Ares raised a brow. He wasn't that sexist. Maybe he was drunk. Drunk Ares was quite the mysogynistic asshole.

Clarisse initially looked hurt, before she turned to Luke. "You. Me. Later."

"Yeah! That's my brother! Getting a girl without saying any words! There's hope for you yet!"

"Salazar, we're going to spar."

"That's what you kids call it these days, huh?"

Clarisse regretted her choice of words as she supressed a blush.

 **Hestia simply told the girl that while Ares was proud of her, he felt that there was room for improvement.**

 **Clarisse took it to heart, vowing to train more.**

 **After a very interesting trip of Olympus, the campers, Chiron and Hestia arrived at the Throne Room. And yes, there was an actual arena where dragons raced. It was closed down because someone (coughZeuscough) accidentally destroyed a major portion when his favorite dragon did not win.**

"Yeah, because foul play!"

"You can't call foul play because your dragon is a loser," Hades said.

"Shut up Hades."

 **The Throne Room was empty, apart from the twelve large thrones, and plastic chair in one side. Two were the largest, obviously Zeus and Hera, with the remaining thrones arranged according to their corresponding cabin numbers. To be more accurate, the cabins were arranged according to the arrangement of thrones.**

 **"We're finally here, the Throne Room," Lee said dramatically.**

 **"Wait, that is just left there?" Connor asked, refering to Zeus's Master Bolt that was resting near the foot. "Well, there is the helmet on that chair as well," his brother stated, pointing towards the evil looking helmet at the armrest of the plastic chair.**

"With defences like that, no wonder that this sorry excuse for a thief was able to steal it!" Salazar said.

"Sorry excuse for a thief?! I broke i—" whatever Luke wanted to say got cut off as a note landed in his lap.

 _No spoilers!_

 _~The Fates_

Zeus was silent. He didn't need to explain himself to these mortals. They should figure out why themselves! He was incredibly wise. He had a reason to do all—

 **"Possibly because no one would dare take them," Harry replied.**

But that explanation worked too.

 **"Those are the Helm of Darkness and the Master Bolt. Touching them would be suicide."**

 **"Well, rest up. Lunch will be served shortly," Hestia said, drawing their attention.**

 **She got astonished replies of "Wait, here?" and "Would that be okay?" as well as "Why is Apollo's throne covered with so much glitter?"**

"Because it is awesome!"

"Awesomely flamboyant!" Hermes said and both of them burst out laughing. The remaining gods and goddesses along with the mortals looked at them, confused.

 **"Oh, I'm sure my little brother would not mind," Hestia replied."If he complains, then he has to raise the issue with me. But that does not mean that you all can be messy eaters."**

 **The campers looked at her in confusion. Chiron did not feel the need to tell them that when annoyed, Hestia terrified all twelve Olympians, and hence they let her do as she pleased for the most part.**

"Hah! Me! Afraid of Hestia? Please!"

"Aunt Hestia, Apollo tried to steal my bow," Artemis said. Apollo promptly hid himself.

"She's not here, stupid."

"That was mean, li'l sis!"

Everyone else except Zeus and Hades burst out laughing. Hades because he was, well, Hades and Zeus because he was not afraid of Hestia. He was the King of the Gods! He would never be afraid of upsetting his eldest sister who knew all of his most embarrassing moments and could easily tell everyone about the time he was forced out of Hera's bed because he spilled nectar all over her sheets before she could enjoy it (and definitely was nectar and not any other liquid despite what anyone may claim).

But that did not mean he would ever upset her. What sort of King upsets his sister who could tell everyone about the other time when he was drunk and hit on the howling wind. There was no nymph or aura, but just a random howling wind.

 **While the campers awaited their lunch, Harry approached his mother's throne. Annabeth and Malcolm followed their big brother. They stopped barely a meter away from it. "Why did you come here," Annabeth questioned.**

 **"I wanted to know more about mom," Harry replied.**

 **"And her throne is going to tell you?" Malcolm asked rhetorically.**

 **"It already has," Harry said evenly. His mom was a hypocrite! Telling him to pay attention when she was not doing the same!**

Athena sputtered when she became the center of attention. And not in a flattering way.

 **"What?" Annabeth asked incredulously. She did not understand how a throne would tell him anything about Athena. Malcolm was just as confused.**

 **"Alright you two," Harry said. Both his siblings listened intently. "Apart from the obvious locations where she keeps Aegis and her spear, she was quite bored during the meeting. Which was why, she opened a packet of M-n-M's. This tells me that she was already aware of what was going to be reported and was not paying attention fully. By this, we can also conclude that mom knows a lot more about the remaining eleven than she lets on."**

"You know mother, I am beginning to think that you may have given him laziness yourself." Rowena muttered.

"Yes, well, as the goddess of knowledge, I already know what idiotic things that are going down every meeting. So forgive me for being bored."

"Lazy and bored are different!"

"Oh, go dive back into your ocean, Poseidon!"

 **Annabeth looked a bit scandalized when Harry said Athena did not pay attention during the Solstice meeting. "How can you be so sure?"**

 **Harry pointed to the fallen MnM at the side of her throne. For some reason, it was a normal sized one and not one meant for a god, so no one noticed it. "See that? That is quite near to her throne and quite far off from Lady Artemis's. Why does anyone open candy at such meetings?"**

 **"Because they're bored," Annabeth muttered. "If she was hungry, she would have gone for sandwiches or something, right?"**

 **"Correct. But she needed to pass the time somehow. So she conjures up MnM's, normal sized ones, and eats them. Normal sized as she could eat them discreetly even in her god form."**

"He is Sherlock!" The Stolls said together.

"Well, Dr. Joseph Bell was my half brother," Annabeth said. She was still coming to terms with the fact that her mother may also be lazy as they come.

"Who?" asked practically everyone who wasn't a part of the Athena Cabin.

Annabeth sighed. "The guy who inspired Arthur Conan Doyle to create Sherlock Holmes."

 **Annabeth and Malcolm had varied reactions. Annabeth seemed a bit sad because now she could not guilt trip her older brother into doing his own work. Until she realized that Athena does to her own work, but simply does not pay much attention during the meeting.**

"Exactly Annabeth," Athena smiled at her daughter.

"Nah, she's lazy," Poseidon said.

Athena glared at him.

 **Malcolm was more or less indifferent to it.**

 **Unknown to them, Hestia smirked; Harry was a lot more perceptive than she gave him credit for. That was Athena's behavior during most solstice meetings down to the tee.**

"See? Hestia agrees!"

"The year of 1889." Athena said with a smirk.

Poseidon shut his mouth immediately.

"What happened on 1889?" Percy asked.

"Son, there will come a time in your life when you want to forget the entire century."

Apollo leaned over to Hermes and whispered, "That was the time when he realised that the oceans are technically being contained by the planet's gravity, right? And there are set rules that the seas abide by and that despite all his influence he cannot overcome the most basic things set in place by the Ancient Laws over his domain?"

Hermes simply nodded. He thought that it was the time when Poseidon was couped up in Atlantis because Amphirite had, quite literally, tied him down for almost a year, causing everyone to believe that Poseidon had begun to neglect his duties. Apparently Poseidon also hated bondage and being under his wife.

 **Soon enough, an aura (a wind spirit) rolled in with the lunch. Hestia could have prepared it herself, but when the food was being prepared by the kitchen of gods (quite literally) she did not feel the need to cook.**

"You kids missed out!" Hermes said.

"Yeah, Aunt Hestia makes really good food!" Apollo agreed.

 **That night, when the campers were back at Camp, the weather seemed to have gone ballistics. Lightning strikes were everywhere, and the sea was not calm either. Every camper knew that the two brothers were fighting. Again. So no one really took any notice, knowing that it would pass after a while.**

"The one time it wasn't a 'Mother likes me best' and the world almost dies," Apollo muttered.

 **But when it would not pass for months on end, they knew something big had happened. Even if they did not know what.**

 **Meanwhile, for one Percy Jackson at Yancy Academy, the nightmares would just begin.**

Annabeth looked at Percy in faked concern. "Aww. Do you want your plushie?"

"That isn't what the book meant and you know it!"

"Well the chapter is over," Chiron said.

"Man I hope there aren't any new characters that would be dropped before we start with the next chapter," Apollo said. As if on cue, a man was dropped from the ceiling followed by a very bright flash of light. He died on impact.

"Jeez, Fates! Too dark!" Apollo said as Ares burst out laughing. Zeus shook his head and summoned a servant to clean up the body.

Sirius moved away from the body, as it was dragged by the servant. "Is it just me or does this guy look like Wormtail?"

* * *

 **A/N : almost a year since I updated this one.**

 **I won't promise when I will be able to update next. Applies to all stories, actually. Although I should not say this here, I am quite stressed out with little to no time to myself.**

 **If you think any characters should join in, then please let me know. If I like your suggestion I will add the characters. On a related note I completely forgot about Nico. I guess it kind of suits his character that he tries to keep a low profile. I guess I should give him more lines next time.**

 **But as always, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
